Just Like That
by Mamoritai
Summary: He felt empty inside, and like his heart was ripped out. He still didn't understand what he had done to disserve this; he was a good Christian boy, besides the fact of being gay, and he always did everything that was asked and more. AU, Laven with hints of Yullen. Bad summary is bad.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold and rainy day. It wasn't the rain that was cold, no, it was the wind. The wind that pressed against his soaking wet hair. Allen wasn't expecting the rain to come down so suddenly, and hard. It had only taken five minutes of him walking home in the light drizzle for the monstrous water drops to start hitting him, quickly soaking the small male from head to toe. All the gloom the rain brought only further added to his misery, helping it grow inside of him and clench a tight hand around his chest. All he wanted to do was cry; no one would see him, right? The rain would make it look like the steamy tears were falling from his hair. And that's exactly what it did, the silver-white locks of his hair clinging to his face and neck as rain droplets mixed in with the tears streaming down his soft cheeks and dripping off into oblivion.

Pain engulfed Allen as he thought about _his_ face, _his_ slate black eyes; _his_ long, raven black hair. That's all he could think about was him. How he had made him so happy, to the point where he thought everything was right with the world. He always thought the pain after a break up in a novel was so cliché. How your stomach would twist into knots and something rips out everything in your chest, leaving you heaving and crying. He could feel all those emotions boil up in him, the pain, the anger, the mistrust, the hatred, the sorrow, every negative emotion. He knew wasn't as cliché as he thought. It was real, it as how someone felt; and it was terrible.

If it wasn't for the fact that Allen was standing in the middle of the sidewalk, with people all around him, he would be giving in to all those emotions he felt boiling up inside of him. Curling up on the floor and letting the feeling of his world shatter around him- engulfing him. Nothing sounded better. But he didn't do any of that. He only trudged on, his white fists clenching at his sides as he tried to hide the pain from his features. He started to overlook the fact that it was raining and the throbbing clenches in his chest were there. Instead, he tried to put his mind on one thing- getting himself home before he broke down in the middle of the town. He only made it as far as the next block before having to put his hand against the wall to keep him from falling over. He closed his silver-blue eyes tightly, putting his hand over his chest and fisting at the fabric, desperate to get the pain away. It wasn't something he wanted around. It was something he wanted to leave and never come back.

"Allen…?" The soft, sweet voice made him lift his head in search for its owner. It sounded familiar, but his mind didn't want to work. It was too fogged up, relaying the brief moments of what had just happen minutes before. Allen felt a hand on his arm. It was gentle as it tugged lightly in efforts to get him to turn in its direction. He wasn't compliant at first. He just wanted to ball up in his sorrow. But after a more forceful tug, the male finally turned to look at the offender. A slightly shorter female stood next to him with a worried look in her slate black eyes. It made Allen flinch at the sight. It was the same color eyes as _his. _Was everything that reminded Allen of _him _going to be so painful?

"L-Lenalee." Allen stammered, turning his gaze from the dark haired girl. He let his hand fall from his chest and pushed away from the cold, stone wall. He couldn't help but notice how she was out of breath, soft pants coming from her lips. _Had she run to catch up with me? _Was he really that obviously in a pained daze?

"Allen, what's wrong? You weren't waiting for me and I saw Kanda a little after-…" She didn't finish what she was going to say, realization dawning across her face. "Oh, Allen… I'm so sorry." Lenalee's voice grew soft as she wrapped her arms around the trembling figure. It only made him want to cry harder. _I don't need this right now, I don't need this comfort. It means that I have come to terms with our… our… breakup…_

_A smile was evident on his face, a small hum on his lips as he glanced around. Allen was waiting at _their_ spot, waiting for_ him_. The guy that Allen thought he had fully fallen for. Yuu Kanda. The smile on his lips grew at the thought of the other male. He could still remember the day they started going out like it was yesterday. But, in fact, it was almost a year ago, and since then Allen had not had one bad day when he was around the other male. The silver haired boy perked as he saw Yuu turn the corner and come towards him in his long, sexy strides. _

_Allen couldn't stand still, wanting to jump his beloved boyfriend. Fidgeting with the straps of his bag as Yuu came up to him, doing everything in his power to stay in one place. But Allen noticed as he stopped short, leaving a good yard and a half between them. It made the shorter of the two's smile falter and a confused look move in to the silver gaze. Taking a hesitant step forward, the black haired male only took an equal one back. It hurt to see the gesture. What was wrong with his lover? "Yuu…?"_

_Yuu only shook his head…_

Allen finally wrapped his arms around Lenalee after almost two whole minutes of her holding the small, trembling frame_. I have to get over it. Move on._ Allen thought, closing his lids as tears forced their way through the silvery blue eyes. She was whispering things into his ear but he couldn't hear it-couldn't comprehend it. He was still stuck in the past; everything playing over and over again in his head. _Yuu… what did I ever do?_

_A distant look was in those black eyes that he could get lost in. "Allen… I've been seeing someone." A shock went through his system almost instantly, shocking every cell that it touched. Allen had been suspecting something like that, but… he never could believe it- that _his _Yuu Kanda was doing something so… "I think it would be best if we stopped seeing each other." The words came out like icicles, piercing his heart, and shattering it._

_Allen opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Tears stung at his eyes and his stomach twisted into a knot. _This really couldn't be happening, could it?_ The silver haired male forced a smile, trying to play it off as a joke. A cold, sickening joke. He reached out for Kanda, taking a step closer again. "You're joking, right?" Allen forced a laugh. Only for a brief moment melancholy flashed across the slate eyes. It left as quickly as it came. As if he never felt it. He shook his head, taking a few more steps backward and turning his body to leave. Allen dropped his arm, trembling._

"_I'm sorry, Allen." That was all he said._

It wasn't until 10 minutes passed that Allen had finally let up on the hug and looked down at the female with a sad smile. "Sorry… I shouldn't have done that." He murmured softly, doing his best to not choke on his words. He still wanted to cry. Just curl up and cry. It was hard for him to believe everything that had just happened. Lightning flashed across the sky and thunder came not even a second after, causing the windows in the bakery to the side of them to shake violently.

"No, Allen, it's fine." She gave him one of the warmest smiles he had ever seen. "Hey, why don't you come back with me? I was just sitting down at a restaurant with an old friend when I saw you." Allen didn't give it any thought. He only shook his head with a sad look, memories flashing in his eyes.

"No, I just want to go home. Alright?"

And that's exactly what the male did. He went home and straight to bed. He was lucky that his guardian, Cross, was out on a trip which he still hadn't come back from. Allen didn't bother with taking off his wet clothing or even drying himself off. Just curling himself up under the comfort of his numerous blankets and quickly getting them wet.

A week had passed by with the phone ringing, for what seemed like nonstop to the sickly Allen. The silver haired individual had caught a ghastly cold the day after the breakup. At one point Lenalee had come over after getting fed up with Allen and let herself in with a spare key that she had found under the flower pot. She had found him sweating with a fever of 103.9. She refused to leave for almost two days and she had taken care of him nicely, leaving him feeling much better.

Allen rolled over in his bed, his eyes squeezed tightly shut. The front door opening and closing had woken the ailing sleeper. "Allen?" A masculine voice called. Surely that wasn't Lenalee, unless she had caught his cold. "Allen?" The voice was closer, and softer, having found what it was searching for. The said male made a grunting noise from beneath the tangled covers. He had no energy to say anything other than dinosaur noises. Feeling a cool hand suddenly touch his forehead, he could tell by the large hand that it wasn't Lenalee. Allen opened his eyes in panic, seeing a tall, red haired male standing by his bed.

"Who- who are you?" He choked, trying to sit up. His body yelled in protest. The male pushed him back down gently, giving him a stern look.

"Calm down, calm down." The stranger muttered, expecting the reaction he had gotten.

"How can I be calm…?!" Allen had practically squealed. It wasn't everyday that a random stranger made their way into his home in search for him. What if he wanted to rape him and take all his belongings while he was ill?

"Lenalee sent me." That made Allen relax slightly, but he was still a bit suspicious. People can be rapists and thieves while still being sent by Lenalee. The redhead sighed, noticing the younger male's distress. "The name's Lavi. Lenalee told me you weren't feeling too great and she couldn't come by to help you so she asked me to do the honors, ok?" His voice was softer this time, so he wouldn't make the male's pounding head worse. Lavi disappeared out of the room, giving Allen a minute alone before he came back with a bowl of tepid water and a cloth. Wetting the cloth, he lightly placed it on Allen's burning forehead.

The cool cloth on his head felt nice. Soothing, even. Letting out a soft sigh, Allen relaxed back into the sheets. "Thank you." He murmured, his eyes closing. He could hear feet moving across the carpet and onto the tile as he dozed. Allen knew he shouldn't be dozing like this, but he couldn't help it. It felt nice having someone helping him. He had too much time to be able to dream of _him. _Even if being awake he couldn't help to think of Yuu.

Suddenly he felt fingers pressed to his lips with two pills in them. Without thinking, he opened his mouth and took them in. For all he knew, he could have taken roofies. His throat was too dry to swallow them. They just sat on his tongue until he felt a glass press to his lips and water flow in. He obediently drank it all. The pain wasn't relieved instantly. It took a good 30 minutes before Allen felt himself moving around his room. The red head wasn't in his room, but he could hear someone in the kitchen. He knew it was Lavi- which he needed to talk to. He needed to find out who exactly he was and why Lenalee trusted him so much that she had told him where the spare key was, and then possibly call Lenalee and ask why she'd do such a thing.

Walking slowly, Allen made himself to the kitchen, where he eyed the male who had happily made himself at home. It wasn't until the shorter male saw the food on the stove that his stomach growled. He had neglected eating proper meals the whole week- to Lenalee's surprise. Lavi glanced up with his one green eye and gave Allen a smile. The silver haired individual took in the other's features. He was tall- taller than _him. _Allen cringed at the thought of Yuu. It still pained him, forcing him up at times because his mind couldn't rid the male from his head.

Allen took in the flaming red hair, at the moment being tied back with a small rubber band. A green and black bandana was also around the male's head, pulling back the hair. Allen had a feeling if the hair was down; it would be everywhere, just like a flame would be. Then the eye patch. It wasn't like Allen was in the position to judge. He had a scar on his eye and across his cheek. But that didn't stop him from being ever curious. Then the bright orange scarf- defiantly flamboyant color choices. The boy kept his eyes from grazing down, but he could tell that the male was well toned, but slim.

"Up already? You should still be in bed." Lavi's voice was cheerful, but Allen could tell the smile didn't reach his eyes. The smile bothered Allen and set him off. His interested look into one of caution, going back to questioning Lenalee's choice of friends. He took a wary step forward, eyeing the male. He couldn't trust him in the kitchen alone.

"Who are you?" Allen didn't bother answering the other's question. He was too busy worrying if the redhead in front of him really was a rapist. The male only laughed softly before turning back to the food. Allen didn't know what to do at the reaction he got. It confused him and angered him. _Why was he laughing? _Had he said something strange? All he did was ask a question.

After a few seconds, those of which agonized the poor white haired male, Lavi turned back to Allen, a pair of tongs that he was using to turn over the bacon in his hand. "I already told you I'm Lavi." Lavi gave the shorter of the two a cheeky grin before returning to his cooking. The bacon sizzled softly in the pan as it was cooking. It smelled like heaven to the hungry glutton. But he had to push the thoughts of food out of his mind.

"And why did Lenalee tell you to come here?" Allen continued to prod, wanting all of his questions answered. Lavi only gave him a look that he couldn't quiet read. What was with this guy? Was he just here to bother the poor kid to no end?

"You ask a lot of questions, don't you?"

"I only asked you two. Now answer."

"But you haven't answered mine."

"…" That hadn't gotten anywhere but making Allen annoyed. And what question was he talking about? Surely Lavi hadn't asked him anything. It troubled Allen that he couldn't remember what Lavi had asked him. Frowning, he looked down in thought. Lavi must have found it funny because he had started to laugh, causing the small male to flush. "W-what's so funny?" He stuttered, taking a small step back and crossing his arms.

"You. You're getting all worked up over nothing." The grin never left Lavi's face as the words rolled out of his lips. Lavi was completely relaxed; he knew that the bean-sprout was harmless. Lenalee had told him. She had also told him that he had a huge appetite and to cook enough for an army of a thousand men. But Lavi had only cooked for three people. Surely the female was exaggerating some.

The flush hadn't left Allen's cheeks as he opened his mouth to speak. "Just answer my question!" A smile whine was heard in Allen's tone, but it was too subtle to hear unless someone was trained to pick up on someone's emotions. Someone like Lavi. His grandfather had taught him various things to pick up when talking to someone. The small whine had easily been caught, and made him smile. An actual smile at that.

"She told me to come here because you're sick. And on that note, you should be in bed." Lavi pointed the tongs at the offending male, giving him a disproving frown, even if it didn't stay for very long. He just couldn't bring himself to frown at such a cute boy. Allen only rolled his eyes. He knew that the only reason he felt good enough to stand was because of Lavi giving him the medicine half an hour ago.

"And Lenalee trusted you out of all people?" Allen crossed his arms, purposefully ignoring the other's implied wishes. He wasn't going to give up so easily. He wanted all of his questions answered. But the answer this time was something he hadn't been expecting.

"Well, yeah. I'm her boyfriend."

**Hey guys! This is the first fanfic that I've written for this site X3 I hope you like it, and sorry if you don't. Please rate, it gives me inspiration! **


	2. Chapter 2

Yesterday came and went like a blur to Allen. By the time Lavi had left, his head was pounding- and not from the cold. The redhead had shoveled nonsense into the boy's head, making everything he said contradict each other. He had to take more medicine to calm his head ache to even think of sleeping. But sleeping wasn't much of an option for him that night. Thought's of Yuu had raided him.

And then the thing with Lenalee. Lavi had claimed to be her boyfriend the whole night through, going into explicit detail (which Allen was in no way in hell interested in) about all their "adventures" together. It was safe to say Allen had looked at Lenalee in a new light, one where he had somewhat idled her for being able to keep all this from him _and _the hot redhead. Which reminded him, he still needed to bring it up with Lenalee- as soon as he figured out how he would go about doing so.

Allen was feeling much better by the second day without the male around, pestering him and telling him different explicit things. He had found himself indulging into a TV show about food. Everything the glutton saw made him hungry, from the salad all the way to the snowflake cupcakes. It was a winter special, showing all the different things that someone could make for dinner and dessert on that cold, winter night with your loved one. The thought of "loved one" made his chest constrict with the images of Kanda flashing in his mind. They had spent the previous Christmas together-which had also been his birthday, and one that was well spent- and it was one of Allen's favorite memories. It had also been the smaller boy's first white Christmas and now the memories were ruined because of _him._ No, he couldn't say that. He couldn't blame Kanda for something that he probably wasn't expecting to happen then.

With a sigh, Allen stood from his couch. He wanted to get some food in his bad tempered stomach, but he felt too much like shit to go out. He hadn't taken a decent shower sense the day before Lavi came over, finding that laying in bed was much more enjoyable.

Standing in the middle of his living room, Allen couldn't help but think about Kanda. He missed the dark haired guy and not hearing his voice for over a week was killing him. He wasn't used to not having the male at his side every minute. Normally when Cross was out of town, Kanda would come over and stay the night with Allen or until he had to go home because of his parents. Nostalgia rushed through him, making him shiver-and not in the good way. _Stop it, Allen. It's over. Move on. _Allen chanted in his head, walking himself over to his bathroom and turning on the shower. _Maybe a shower would help make me forget about him. _

Thirty minutes later, Allen was clean and dressed. He wore his normal long sleeved, button down shirt with a black wool sweater over it. It had gotten frigid over the past few months, and it had even been close to snowing three weeks ago. Allen flattened out his dark blue jeans before slipping on his black coat. He liked dressing like this; it had helped bring out his feminine features which normally helped him get guys. Pulling his white gloves out of the knee length coat and slipping them on, he made his way to the door, making sure to grab his keys. Allen stopped half way out of the door when he heard the phone ring. He moved quickly towards it, a hopeful glint in his eyes and one guy in particular on his mind.

"Hello?" He said all too cheerfully into the receiver, neglecting to check the caller ID first. If he had a tail, it'd be wagging.

"Hello, Allen?" The voice was a female's-Lenalee's. His whole demeanor noticeably dropped, his shoulders slumping. He wanted it to be _him. _"How are you? I haven't heard from you…" Her voice was soft, holding warmth in it that would make a crying baby still.

"I'm… good. I feel a lot better, thanks for sending Lavi over." He muttered into the phone, trying his best to hide his disappointment. "What about you?"

"Same as always. Give me a sec- _Lavi, stop it." _The last part was barely heard, and a whine following a small slapping noise. Was Lavi with her- at this time in the morning? Allen glanced to the clock, 10:22 flashed in red. It was still fairly early. What where they doing? A ssmall blush crossed his cheeks when he remembered all the stories Lavi had told him. Allen quickly shook his head in attempts to rid himself of the images. "Sorry about that." Lenalee sighed when she got back to the phone. "Lavi is being stupid." Another sigh, Allen could hear a childish cry of _"am not!" _from the other end. It almost made Allen giggle at the couple.

But then he thought of Yuu. They were nearly the same way with each other when they were alone or with a close friend like Lenalee. The once joyful thoughts made Allen want to cry, and he almost did if it wasn't for Lenalee bringing him back into the real world.

"Well, I was just calling to see if you're all right and I'm glad to hear that you are." It sounded genuine enough to Allen, and knowing the female, it was.

"Alright, thanks…" He murmured before saying their good-byes. When Allen hung up, he wasn't feeling all that hungry anymore. The memories of Yuu had made his stomach twist in knots and if anything, made him want to throw up the glass of chocolate milk he had earlier when he woke up.

He felt empty inside, and like his heart was ripped out. He still didn't understand what he had done to disserve this; he was a good Christian boy, besides the fact of being gay, and he always did everything that was asked and more. He'd never been in a serious fight with Yuu. Sure, they had their moments of disagreement (especially on Soba noodles. Allen didn't find them particularly thrilling like Kanda had.) But they were a happy couple… weren't they?

Pain swelled up in the boy's chest, shutting his eyes tightly as he collapsed in on himself. It was just all too much for him. Even the simplest of tasks had been giving him trouble because everything had made him turn his thoughts to that one particular person. _Why won't he get out of my head? _Allen sobbed, curled in the fetal position on the carpet. And that's all he did for an hour, until his body became pleasantly numb. He couldn't feel anything even if he tried.

Allen closed his eyes, slowly standing up and whipping his face. He felt pathetic-and he was for all he cared. He was crying over a guy who obviously didn't care two shits for him. If he did-… if he did, he wouldn't have cheated on him.

The white haired boy slowly walked himself to the bathroom, staring at himself in the mirror. His hair was a knotted mess and his once beautiful silver-blue eyes were now puffy and red, and his cheeks tear stained. On top of feeling pathetic- he looked pathetic. Just great.

Placing a hand over his heart, he curled his fingers into the fabric, his eyes shutting tightly closed. What was wrong with him? Why did he feel this way? It wasn't like they ever shared the big L word with each other. _Maybe that's why… _Maybe because Allen had never said he loved him to Kanda, he had grown bored. No, that couldn't be it. Kanda would have said it first if it had bothered him that much. The was just the kind of guy to voice his opinions about anything.

Allen splashed cold, chilly water on his blotchy, red face. "What's wrong with me?" He muttered under his breath, his hands on the sink as he stared at his dripping face in the mirror. He didn't recognize himself. The pure white hair, the pink scare over his silver left eye; it looked foreign to him. _It just wasn't him._

Closing his eyes, he gritted his teeth. He wanted the smash the mirror into a million little pieces. This just wasn't happening to him.

But it was.

Allen pushed himself away from the counter and went straight for the front door without looking back or having second thoughts. He needed a walk in the cool air. Maybe even get a bite to eat.

He pushed open the glass door of his apartment hallway and instantly a wave of bitter cold wind hit him in the face and barely covered legs. There was a light amount of snow on the ground, the white powder clinging to the grass. It had an odd beauty to it. If Allen was any good at sketching, he would probably sit there to do so all day if he could. He found mother nature to be the most gorgeous thing.

With a soft, empty smile, the snow white haired boy moved on, walking down the street until he reached town. He was growing hungry, but wasn't in the mood to eat just yet. Maybe he would go to the café across town. Yes, that sounded pleasant to the boy. Without a second thought, he began his journey, occasionally glancing into the open windowed restaurants. In the back of his mind he was hoping to see Kanda, but he wouldn't admit that to himself.

Then he stopped dead in his tracks. He stared into a window, his body rigid with shock. Kanda was sitting in the far end of the quaint restaurant, facing towards him. His attention was on the person in front of him, and from Allen's view, he couldn't see their face. He could only see the top of their head. Emotions filled his body again when Yuu glanced up, going still when they met eyes. Allen paled, seeing Kanda's lips move before standing and heading in Allen's direction.

The white haired boy couldn't move, not until he saw Kanda's eyes on him again before he disappeared behind the counter that was by the door. The boy bolted, rushing through the crowd of people who turned their heads and glared at him. Allen covered his face, trying to hide the tears that were streaming down his face. _He was already dating someone! _His mind reeled, not being able to get the image out of his head.

Allen took a sharp turn into an abandoned ally way, slumping against the wall and clutching his chest. His breathing was erratic and his heart was clenching in his chest and ripping out of him. He sobbed into his knees, the memory of the two of them in the same restaurant haunting him.

"What the hell, you stupid bean-sprout." It was Yuu. Allen's heart stopped, and his stomach twisted, making him want to throw up. He only cried harder, his body quaking.

"G-go away!" He gasped between sobs, not wanting to look up and see the beautiful face of his once-lover.

Allen heard a _"che" _noise come from the male. He had never been so cold to Allen before. "Tell me why you were staring at me." He made a small growling noise, not pleased with the small boy on the ground. Allen shook his head against his knees, hugging them tighter to his chest.

"I-I wasn't!" The poor boy was in too much pain. He didn't want to be near the male anymore. He wanted him to leave him. Kanda grabbed the male's shoulder tightly, shaking him until Allen looked up at him with his tearing eyes. "What do you want from me?!" The boy squealed at the shocked face of Yuu. The shocked features quickly disappeared, turning into one's of cold malice. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by a third voice.

"What the hell are you doing to Allen!?" The voice was deep and husk- familiar to the bean-sprout. All the boy saw was a blur of red and Kanda on the floor with a taller man leaning over him with a dark glare. "Don't you _dare _touch him like that, you shit." He hissed, his fists clenched to the side. It took everything out of the man to not punch the guy that was on the floor in shock.

Allen watched with a horror stricken face. It took him a minute to process what he saw and who had "saved" him. "L-Lavi?" Allen squeaked, his voice barley audible. The said redhead turned slightly to look at him before turning back and spitting in the male's face.

"Come on, Allen." Lavi muttered sternly, helping the smaller boy up. He was gentle, making sure not to rush the still trembling body. He placed a hand on Allen's back as they walked away from the yelling male, quickly making their way into the edges of the crowd. Lavi held the male close, keeping his gaze straight and past the strange looks they were getting. Allen must have looked like shit, with his face all tear stained and puffy from crying; while Lavi looked like a hero, saving the princess from the evil king. After awhile, Lavi broke the silence between the two with a soft sigh. It had grown less populated, and the sky grey. "Hey," came the soft voice, "are you alright?"

Allen hesitated before nodding his head. "Y… yeah." The smaller male had began to relax halfway through there walk. He looked up to Lavi who was looking down at him with a concerned face. "I'm sorry you had to-"

"No, I chose to help you." Lavi cut into the apology, shaking his head. He was being sincere; something that warmed Allen. Allen fell silent, his gaze falling to the grey concrete sidewalk. Two people passed them by, their conversation going hush when they did so. It didn't bother Allen. He was used to that. Most people would go quiet when they saw his face. But this time he believed it was because he was being held by another male. Still, society wasn't open to two people of the same sex showing affection.

They stood in silence for a few more minutes before Lavi let go of Allen, but taking his hand and squeezing it gently, causing the emotionally distressed male to look up at him with curiosity. "Why don't we get some hot chocolate into your system?" He gave a warm smile, one that didn't fully reach his eye. But Allen saw something in it, but he didn't know what. Was it pity?

Allen nodded his head weakly, going along with the redhead's idea. He followed him obediently down the street and into a small, quant café, their hands still entangled. _Wouldn't Lenalee be angry if she saw this? _He thought idly, his eyes down casted to the fingers. Lavi's hand was noticeably bigger and tanner, but the skin was still fair. Allen's hand was small- like a girls- and his skin was powdery with barely any color in it besides that soft tan color that made him look still alive. Lavi asked for a table for two and sat across from the male, breaking their skin contact. Neither of the males knew what to say. They had only met once before.

But it didn't bother Allen. He was soaked up in his own thought, completely still devastated by the images of Kanda dating some… some _chick. _Was that the real reason he ended it? Because he was a guy and Yuu's parents never approved?

Lavi watched as Allen's eyes slowly grew more clouded and the boy's silver eyes became a stormy blue. He knew something was seriously troubling the younger boy. Something that Lavi wanted to know. Lavi guessed it had to do with the male from before, but he didn't know what they were arguing about, or who the guy was to Allen. He had heard vague stories of a long haired, feminine male from Lenalee over the phone in the past. Was that the guy she was talking about? It would make sense. She told him he was going out with a 'cute white haired boy named Allen.' But were they not going out anymore?

Lavi eyed the boy. He really was cute. And just his type to. But Lavi wasn't the kind of guy to jump on someone who was going through a break up. He didn't want to become a rebound. He himself had been through that before- becoming a rebound for some older guy. It only left him broken in more ways than one.

Lavi reached out his hand and placed it over Allen's. He liked touching the smaller boy, but his purpose for doing so this time was achieved. Allen left his own little world and came back to this one. He blinked once- twice. "Uh, yes?" Allen gave a sad smile, doing his best to hide his emotional distress. Lavi returned the smile before turning his attention the waiter that had showed up. He ordered the two drinks before sitting back in his booth.

"Are you feeling better?" Lavi questioned in a soft, even tone. Allen nodded his head slowly. He was, in fact, feeling much better.

"Yes, thank you." Seeing Kanda being spit on as something he needed. The thought made him want to giggle. He could still remember the shocked and angered look on the dark haired male's face. Allen lifted his gaze to Lavi's, a small blush crossing his cheeks when they just held the gaze. It seemed… intimate in a way. How they just looked at each other without having to say anything. When the hot chocolate came, Allen finally broke the silence. "So uhm…" He watched as Lavi took a sip of the steaming cup. There was a pile of whipped cream on the top of both of the white cups. "What were you…?" Lavi seemed to understand the question, nodding slightly.

"I was walking back to Lenalee's. I've been staying with her until I move into my apartment." Allen gave Lavi a questioning look, as if he was begging for him to go on. "I just moved back here from abroad." That clarified plenty for Allen. So the two weren't going out?

"So you and Lenalee aren't…?"

"Oh! No, no. Lenalee and I are just friends." He gave a cheeky grin, leaving Allen dumbfounded. So he had been angry with Lenalee for no reason. He was glad he had never voiced his question with her than, things might not have been pretty, and now he felt bad that he had thought ill of his best friend.

Lavi held in a small laugh at the younger's confusion. He just found him to be so adorable when he furrowed his brows ever so slightly in the confusion. "Do you have an interest in her then?" Lavi raised a brow to the boy, his grin never faltering.

Allen was taken aback by the question. Wasn't it obvious that he wasn't? Maybe not to Lavi… "No, I don't have an interest in girls."

_Is that so? _Lavi thought, hiding his smile. Maybe he had a chance with this little kitten.

**Sorry guys ^-^ I grew kind of lazy towards the end and during my little read-through. I hope you like it and please, please, PLEASE review! It makes me so happy to see even the shortest of reviews. Thank you for reading! **

**On an extra note, I don't think I'll be able to get the next chapter out as quickly as this one. Seeing as I'm still a student, it's hard to write and juggle homework, so thank you for your understanding. 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm doing a special shot out for my first few reviewers, melode, SnowShiro-Kitsune14, Kiari Walker, Hanashi o suru, Bren Jellybeans, and alllicat! Thank you so much for your support! **

Allen sat back in the café's booth, a hand over his plump stomach and rubbing it pleasantly. A pleased smile was set on his lips and his face showing nothing less than bliss. The other male was having clashing emotions. He had _never _seen someone eat so much in such a small amount of time. He was completely awestruck by the sight. When Allen had ordered his food, Lavi was positive that the smaller male wouldn't be able to eat everything he had asked for.

How mistaken he was.

The thin boy had devoured five main courses (and none of them being small), three cups of fruit, and two crapes. _His stomach must be a bottomless pit… _Lavi shivered, feeling sick from just thinking about eating that much. How could that little thing eat so much and stay so _little? _It baffled Lavi, and his look of shock and awe never faltered when the bill came. Instead, it only increased and mingled with worry. He didn't believe he had enough money on him to cover the large bill. He was about to take out his wallet when Allen leaned over, plucking the paper from the male's fingers, leaving Lavi to look up at him in curiosity.

"I'll cover it." He spoke with a hum to his voice. He had eaten most of what was on the table, anyhow. Allen wouldn't mind paying for it. The boy glanced up to see Lavi with a raised brow, silently questioning how he'd have that amount of money. Allen laughed nervously before looking away, scratching the back of his head; it was another story for another time. Putting down the 100 dollars, Allen glanced at the bill again just to make sure he had set down the right amount. He should get 6 dollars and some cents back, which he'd just use for the tip.

Lavi watched the little kitten sitting across from him. He really did seem harmless enough; he couldn't believe someone could break up with him so easily and move on like it was nothing. "So are you going to tell me how you have that kind of money as a what? _High schooler?"_ Lavi pursed his lips, a mischievous look in his eyes, silently implying something more dark and dirty.

Allen's whole demeanor changed at the question, a dark aura suddenly radiating from him. "Cross." He laughed darkly, "He makes me pay for everything…" His voice was ominous and his eyes seemed to glow with his hatred. "So obviously I had to find a good little trick…" He chuckled, "poker…" The waiter coming back to pick up the check broke Allen from his spell, blinking innocently at Lavi who was looking at the boy in terror. "Plus, I'm a senior. Most seniors make that kind of money."

"S-so you play p-poker?" Lavi stuttered, his fearful and shocked expression still glued to his face. Allen gave a curt nod. He hadn't picked up anything past 'poker,' still getting over what might end up giving him nightmares.

"Yes sir. Every chance I get, I go to the bars." It was hard to believe for Lavi; Allen looked so young and innocent and he somehow made his whole income from playing poker at bars? There had to be more ways than just the poker.

_Isn't gambling illegal in America? _Lavi thought with a nervous laugh. He'd have to see this in person or he just couldn't take it as truth. "Well, then. How 'bout we play some poker?" It was a sly question; he had played poker a few times when he was abroad for college in Germany and he had won every time. Maybe he could win against this poker fiend.

Oh how mistaken he was yet again…

The duo had gone back to Allen's apartment after their "little" meal, and true to Allen's word, _he could play poker. _Lavi sat adjacent to Allen, completely naked save for his boxers, bandana, and eye patch. From what Allen had claimed, he had 'gone easy' on him. Now all Lavi wanted to do was get his dignity back- and his clothes. The said clothes were stacked neatly next to Allen's leg, seeing as they were sitting in the center of his living room with a small golden bird perched on the white haired male's head. Allen had mentioned that the bird's name was Timcanpy and his foster father's loyal bird. It seemed friendly enough, and quite attached to the boy from how it would occasionally plop to his shoulder and rub against his scarred cheek.

"So, how old are you anyway?" Lavi asked, trying to hide his embarrassed blush as Allen handed out another hand of cards. He didn't have much left to give the boy besides what was left of his pride.

"18, you?" It was a simple response, and another surprise to Lavi. Sure, the white hair made Allen look older, but not that much older to the point where Lavi was off by two years. Even if Allen said he was a senior, he was guessing that he was one of the younger seniors, the kind that had somehow slipped into school early and got to be a senior at 16.

"I'm 21." Lavi gave Allen a cheeky grin, his tone matter-of-factly to hide the shock. Leaning over, Lavi patted the younger male's soft hair, his muscles flexing as he did so, making Allen blush. "You're such a cute little bean-sprout."

Allen stilled, a series of emotions filling him to the brim. He pushed a confused Lavi's hand away with a swat, bowing his head to where his hair covered his eyes in a silver silk curtain. "Don't call me that." Pain laced his soft, almost inaudible, voice, making Lavi wince. What was so wrong with calling him bean-sprout?

"I'm sorry, Allen. I didn't mean to upset you." The redhead muttered softly, flinching when he saw a single tear wet his soft cheek. _Oh no._ Lavi bit his lip, scooting over to the boy and pulling him into his arms, completely forgetting that he was in nothing but boxers. "Shh… I'm sorry. Please don't cry." He spoke into the male's hair, petting it gently as he did so. Seeing Allen upset… it hurt the male. It just wasn't an emotion that looked good on him and his cute looks only made it all the more heart wrenching. A mutter came from Allen, but Lavi didn't catch it. "Hmm?"

"…Y-Yuu used to call me that…" Allen had said louder this time, his body shaking against Lavi's warm and comforting chest.

_Does he mean- oh God. What have I done? _Lavi cursed at himself, muttering soft apologies to the boy that was now curled up in his lap, wetting his chest with hot tears. His heart hurt for Allen. Such a young boy shouldn't have to go through this yet, even if he was only 3 years younger. Lavi had gone through something similar at his age, but he still remembered it all too well. Still, to this day, Lavi would look back and his chest would constrict from the painful memories.

Lavi tilted Allen's chin up with his thumb and gazed into the silvery pools. "You can tell me about it; you shouldn't have to keep all these emotions pent up like that." He murmured softly. Lavi had held everything in and dealt with it by himself. He had grown up knowing that his panda of a grandpa didn't care nor want to hear about the "useless emotions." Maybe it was pity driving him to not act his grandfather or it was something else; but he didn't want Allen to deal with it all on his own like he had to.

The redhead knew that they had only met a few days prior, and if Allen could read his mind, he would probably step away with a weird look for coming on too strong. Lavi felt like an older brother that Allen never had, even if his feelings weren't of the brotherly type, but more of the _maybe- we- can- be- more-than- acquaintances _type.

He held the boy as if Allen would shatter into a million pieces.

But to Allen, he already had.

It took Allen a good five minutes for him to stop crying so he could talk without choking on his words; but even then, a tear would threaten to stream down his porcelain cheeks.

"Yuu and I…" Allen paused, his gaze down on his trembling hands. He was still against Lavi's chest, with his arms around him. It was comforting. "It all started when he called me Bean-Sprout… and he was the only person to ever call me that. He even called me bean-sprout after-"He choked softly, holding back his tears. It was hard for Allen to talk about the break up. It still felt like it had happened only an hour ago for him. "After he broke up with me."

Lavi was silent, letting Allen speak. From what he saw today, he didn't seem to favor this Yuu guy. He had put Allen through too much in such a little time- and plus, he had gotten physical. After Allen had grown quiet, Lavi hesitantly asked another question: "Why did he…?" He almost instantly regretted asking the question when he saw another wall built of pain come up and shatter in Allen's eyes.

The scarf-loving male didn't have to finish his sentence for Allen to understand. "He said he was seeing someone else." The words were cold with malice, much to Lavi's surprise- or lack thereof. He was expecting another water-works show to start if Allen kept thinking about Yuu. "I-I think I saw him with her today." These set of words were softer, holding a tinge of hurt in them. Lavi could relate to Allen, he knew the feeling of being heartbroken, even if it was a long time ago that it had happened. "But!" Allen pulled away from the warm embrace to look up at Lavi with a smile. One that never reached his pain filled eyes. "He's in the past. 'Gotta move on to bigger and better things."

It was a very optimistic view point that Allen had, even if Lavi could tell Allen didn't yet fully listen to his own words. Move on and forget… it wasn't as easy to do than say. Both of the boys knew that already; though Allen was determined to do so as soon as possible. Maybe he could go to a few night clubs and pick up a guy or two? Isn't there a saying of 'one way to mend the heart is to break another'?

The two odd haired men were soon deep into a conversation about something on a completely different topic, ont that Lavi had brought up out of the blue to make the younger of the two feel better. To Allen, it was enjoyable to be able to talk to someone about common interests; something he couldn't do with Yuu.

Before they both knew it, it was 5 o'clock. They had bonded over the period of the day. They had just… clicked; like they had known each other for years and they were just catching up. It was pleasant for Allen to have that kind of connection with someone; it was refreshing in an odd sense.

"Hey, kitten!" Lavi had taken up calling the little white haired boy 'kitten' because of his soft, white 'kitten-like' hair. Allen wasn't too fond of it, but he found it much better than 'bean-sprout.'

Allen lifted his head and turned it so he could see Lavi, "Hmm?"

"Do you know Daisya Barry?"

Allen blinked, "He graduated last year, correct?"

"Yup! That's him."

"Then yes, I do know him."

"Would you like to go to a party at his house tomorrow night?" Lavi turned just in time to catch the boy's gaze, his signature grin spreading across his lips. In a small burst of astonishment, Allen slowly nodded his head. Tomorrow would mean Saturday, which meant no school the next day. "Great!"

Lavi was much more excited then he appeared to be. He thought getting out and going to a party would be good for the emotionally distressed 18-year old. Watching the many emotions play in Allen's eyes, he had to wonder what was going through his head. Was he thinking about his ex, Kanda? The thought made Lavi frown, but he quickly covered it up. Why did it bother him so much that Allen was thinking about that stupid asshole?

With a soft sigh, the rabbit got up to leave. "So I'll pick you up at… 7? Sound good?" Allen nodded again with a soft smile at Lavi's cheerfulness. He also picked himself up, meaning to walk Lavi to the door; which Allen did with a gracious smile.

"Bye, Lavi."

"Bye-bye Allen~" The male chimed before disappearing out of the glass door and into the snow.

Allen closed his door with a sigh. What was he doing? He shouldn't be going to parties! He has make up work to finish! … Make up work that he hasn't gotten yet. The good and bad side of Allen decked it out, trying to come out victorious. In the end, the bad side had won, only to have another problem to come up. _What am I going to wear?_

He looked down at his left hand, flexing in slowly. He needed something long sleeved and would work with gloves. All of his friends knew about his arm's discoloration, even though only Lenalee and Kanda knew the actual reason on why it was like that. It wasn't like it was a sore subject for the male- it was just that no one had really cared to ask. But the only reason he wanted to wear gloves is so he wouldn't scare his new friend, Lavi away. _If the scar across my eye hadn't already… _He thought with another, soft sigh.

Sometimes it was hard for Allen; with his weird features and all. It wasn't like everyone had a scar across their left eye with a pentagon on their forehead, a dark pink, almost red, arm and white hair to top it all off. Plus he was short with a feminine figure!

Allen let out a sound of aggravation. He knew not to hate himself for his looks; they made him "who he is," but sometimes he just couldn't help it. People were either completely turned away from him, scared of him, or overly interested in him; and none of those he favored.

Deciding a long bath would do him some good, Allen made his way to the bathroom, stopping in the kitchen first to grab a container of strawberries. He had also grown quiet ravenous within the last time he had eaten and he hopped the delicious, red fruits would do him some good. Drawing the bath, he set the clear container on the closed-lid toilet. He slowly undressed himself and stared at his reflection in the mirror. The last time he had looked in the mirror, it had been after a long crying session- one of which made him feel much better afterwards.

Allen's eyes fell on him left shoulder. It was patchy where the two different colored skins met. In a way, it looked like a horrible burn. But Allen knew better. He had to go to the hospital every now and then to get the kin checked out, to make sure it was growing properly with his body.

When he was born, he didn't have any skin on his left arm. The doctors were baffled by this, but they had managed to use some of his stem cells to create new skin for him. Seeing as it was a relatively new method, it hadn't gone as planned. At first his body rejected the skin, causing the patchy look on his shoulder. It had been several medical treatments later that his ne skin was accepted, and by then, it was too late for the color of his arm.

Because of all the medical bills, his parents had left him for dead at the hospital when he was only two months old. From there, he was put into a foster care system.

Allen shook his head, trying to rid it of the story. He had found out about this through his medical records. He had been snooping around when Mana, his adopted father, and the doctor were talking outside of the hospital room and he had happened to stumble upon them. At the age of 5, he could barely make sense of any of it. But as he got older, it all started to piece together.

Closing his eyes, he ran a hand down his left arm before dropping it to his side. It felt like regular skin, but it just didn't look the part.

Setting himself into the steaming bath after he turned off the tap, Allen let out a relieved breath. Sometimes it felt nice to feel the stinging of hot water on his skin. He grabbed his shampoo and began to lather his hair, letting himself get lost in thought.

**Ahhh, Sorry I took so long to get this out. I've been done for two days [you can blame my friend who has been proof reading for me. She hasn't been on skype or picking up any calls until an hour ago. -_-] and I just read through it again and switched some things around. I have a small, tiny idea for what's going to happen at the party, anyone wanna guess? ;]]] **

**Reviews are always welcomed 3 **


	4. Chapter 4

Allen had never really been to any "parties" per say. Sure, he had been to a few birthday parties here and there and the parties after homecoming. But nothing without a meaning. He had never been to a party that was just there to be a party. And because of that, he didn't know what to wear. He tried his very best, though. Even if his very best had made him change several times. By the fifth time he looked in the mirror, he had finally admitted to himself that he felt like a little girl going out on her first date.

A knock rattled on the door, making Allen jump. He was too deep in thought to realize that it was ten past seven. "Coming!" the boy called from his room, taking a last, parting look in the mirror before heading towards the door. He opened it to see the red head standing on the other side, a wide grin spread on his face and his one emerald eye shining with life. Allen's heart almost stopped at the sight.

"Ready to go, little white kitten?" Lavi chimed, before his gaze fell onto what Allen was wearing and his grin instantly changed into a frown- as if that happy look was never on his face. He stepped into the apartment, forcing Allen back as he shut the door. "You're not leaving wearing that shirt."

As if it was an instinct, Allen looked down at his shirt with a small frown. He was wearing a simple, long sleeved black shirt that had a grey, barely noticeable pattern on it. To match, Allen wore black jeans that fit his figure perfectly and a pair of converse. _What's wrong with what I'm wearing? _He thought, touching the fabric with his hand before looking back up at Lavi with a questionable look. The older of the two sighed and shook his head, muttering something that Allen didn't catch. Before he knew it, Allen was being forced back into his room, with Lavi in the lead. He was told to sit on his bed as Lavi went through his closet. Both men had a displeased frown on their faces- but both for different reasons.

A shirt hit Allen in the face, causing a moment of blackness before his silvery eyes met with the emerald one. "Put it on." It wasn't a request, but a demand and when Allen didn't comply fast enough, Lavi was all over him. Lavi pulled at Allen's shirt, causing him to wash over with panic.

"W-wait! Lavi!" The smaller boy cried, but it was too late. He was shirtless and the nipping cold of his home proved it. Lavi had gone still, his lips pressed into a thin line. His expression was unreadable as he looked at Allen. And not his face either- but his arm. His pulse raced, "La-"He flinched, a finger suddenly running over his deep pink arm.

Allen felt exposed- and not in a good way. A wave of dread washed over him as he felt the warm hand pull away. He hugged his arm to his chest, wondering when he'll hear the door close with Lavi's departure. _It's all over, a new friendship ruined. Because of me._ Time past and it never came. Allen opened his eyes that he never knew he had closed and a familiar redhead stood in his view, crouched on the floor in front of him, with a look of concern.

"Allen?" He whispered softly, too scared that he'd frighten the boy away; as if the slightest movements or sounds would make him scurry away. When he got the ash blue eyes to meet with his own, he gave a soft, friendly smile. "What happened to your arm?"

Lavi watched as several emotions played and danced in Allen's eyes. But eventually, they settled with one of relief. "It doesn't… disgust you?" He muttered, the question holding more weight then it led on. Without hesitation, Lavi shook his head with a 'no.'

_What had happened to him to make him react like that? _Lavi hid a scowl when his kitten closed his eyes to let out a sigh.

"I was born like this," he unconsciously ran a hand down his bare, discolored arm. Lavi waited for him to go on. "I had no skin on my left arm and the treatment for it was relatively new…" Allen went into detail about everything that had happened when he was an infant. At least everything that pertained to his left arm. He never said anything about his parents abandoning him at the hospital's nursery ward. He didn't need Lavi's pity. It wasn't like Allen knew his parents to miss them or care for them.

All the way through Allen's story, Lavi had stayed silent, listening in fascination. He never knew something like that even existed, for a baby to be born without skin. It was a new concept for Lavi, new information for him to learn about. The whole story was intriguing, and when Allen had stopped, claiming it was over, Lavi had a suspicion that it wasn't- that there was more that Allen wasn't telling. But he wouldn't push it. Whatever Allen wasn't telling him was probably for some reason or another and Lavi knew how that was. So he respected it and left it at that.

Emerald eyes traveled down to Allen's left hand, noticing that there was still a glove covering it. The redhead went to grab it, but it was pulled away from him by a panicked kitten. The action only made Lavi's curiosity peek. "I've already seen your arm, Allen. It's fine. I'm sure your hand is just as beautiful as the rest of your arm."

Allen gave Lavi a look that easily told him that he now thought of him as insane. Or something along the lines of sanity loss. A sigh only left the soft, pink lips before Lavi reached for his hand again and this time successfully taking it into his grasp. Carefully- oh, so carefully- Lavi pulled off the glove. On the top of his hand was _something _green, resembling a cross made out of rhombus shaped… emeralds. But Lavi didn't know what it could possibly be. Then the boy's nails were the next thing he noticed. They were pitch black, not even a dark red. But black.

Oblivious of the intense stair, Lavi continued to examine the hand with genuine curiosity. It made Allen feel like a lab experiment. But lab experiment was better than mutant. Not once did Allen see a look of disgust or fear cross Lavi's eye. It gave him a small flicker of hope. Allen closed his hand and opened it again. If he paid close enough attention to the gesture, Allen could feel the difference between his two arms. He could feel a slight tug of his skin when he flexed his fingers into a fist, but he had grown used to it and thought nothing of it. At one point when he was four, it bothered him to the point where he begged the doctors to do something about it, but there was nothing to do about the stretching feeling. Since then, it never crossed his mind except when he was bored to tears and there was nothing else to keep his attention on.

Another minute passed before Lavi took the discolored hand into his and squeezed it, his single green eye flicking up to meet Allen's silvery blue ones. Lavi slowly stood, never looking away from the boy that was still sitting on the bed. "Don't hide your arm. I like it, it's soft." Which was true. The skin looked rough, but when Lavi touched it, it was soft as any other hand he's ever touched.

Allen nodded his head before standing, not saying another word.

A cherry black sports car pulled up to a two storied house. From the outside, it seemed like the owners of the residence were out and no one was home. But when Allen and Lavi walked in, it was far from that. People were scattered about, holding cups of various drinks. Allen was able to recognize a fair amount of the people from school, even if most of them had graduated the year prior. Lavi, on the other hand, recognized practically everyone and was quickly ushered to a group of friends, leaving Allen to wander around by himself.

The house turned out to actually be three stories, but no one was aloud on the third floor. From the bottom floor, Allen could look up to see people mingling on the second floor by the built-in bar. He heard a few people say something about going to the back deck by the pool. _This isn't a house, it's a freaking mansion. _Allen thought, but they were suddenly interrupted by someone pushing a red solo cup into his hands.

"It's rum 'n coke." The voice sounded familiar, and when Allen looked up to see the face, he had to suppress a frown from forming on his face. Tyki was standing to the side of him with his own solo cup, sipping it casually as his eyes scanned the large crowd. The dark, curly hair was pulled back with a black hair band. Tyki was one of Yuu's friends, one that seemed to have a thing for the white haired boy.

The kitten looked down at the dark drink, an uneasy feeling running up his spine. He couldn't trust what could possibly have slipped into the drink. He knew Tyki was a well known drug dealer so he didn't put it past Allen to be able to get a hold of questionable drugs and use them to his advantages. But Allen didn't want to come off as rude, so he put the drink to his lips, putting his better judgment to a test as he took a simple sip. The alcohol burned his throat as it went down, but Allen didn't openly show any distaste. He had taken on drinking from his ex boyfriend. They had commonly drank together at friendly occasions or just together on special days.

The drink brought bad memories, and the creep- _Tyki _had noticed, though he didn't comment on it. "So, you here with someone?" He asked over the music, his dark brown orbs glancing down to the shorter boy with curiosity.

"I came with Lavi." He said simply, his eyes scanning the crowd for some kind of escape. He found none. He found the whole Noah family to be…on the _disturbing_ side. Especially Road and Tyki. The girl had tried to get Allen to do questionable acts with her, but he had politely declined each and every one of the advances.

Tyki didn't show any signs of disappointment, or did his best to hide it. "Ah, the little red rabbit." The last part wasn't loud enough for Allen to hear over the music, but his name being called was. He turned his head to the voice, his gaze frantically trying to find the person who had called out for him. He saw a waving figure on the couch and Allen quickly recognized it as his friend, Lavi. He hurriedly excused himself before making his way to the group of laughing men. It made Allen nervous and wary. He didn't do well under these social circumstances. Lavi patted a seat next to him with a wild grin and a drink in his hand.

_He couldn't have gotten himself drunk so quickly, could he?_

The white haired boy obliged with a wary look. He noticed Daisya amongst the small crowd that had formed with a particular redhead being the center of it. Allen could have easily guess that Lavi was a social person, but under the circumstances he had met the male, it almost came as astonishment to Allen. Glancing to the side from his now seated position, Allen could see Lavi contentedly leaned back on the couch like he owned the place.

On the other hand, Allen was leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and his drink in his hand. He wasn't feeling as comfortable as the "King" was at the moment- maybe he didn't have enough alcohol in his system yet to loosen up a bit and become as social as his friend.

The said friend was deep into a conversation that Allen was too late to understand. As far as he knew, "Koalas would make amazing mothers for kangaroo babies," and Lavi's protests on "kangaroo babies are joeys, not babies." Deciding to zone out the conversation, Allen put his attention to his red solo cup and its contents. He swirled the liquid around in the white innards, not being at ease of whether or not he should get a new glass.

Fingers started to graze his upper back, his muscles tensing at the unknown touch. His eyes flickered to the side to see Lavi, who has still lost in the conversation that had turned into something about Polish churches. A green eye focused on Allen right as he turned his gaze away to look up at the people Lavi was conversing with. He didn't understand why Lavi had wanted him to sit there, but he hadn't questioned it. Instead, he took another long gulp from the cup, liking how the liquid stung as it went down and warmed his stomach.

A tingling feeling moved up and grazed over the skin at the nape of his neck. It was a warm gesture, one that spread goose bumps all over his body. The fingers stretched further until they touched his collar bone and pressed down. He was pulled back into Lavi's embrace, one arm around his shoulders. Allen's heart was pounding in his chest, glad that the room was dim enough for him to be able to hide his blush. Eyes were on the back of his head, and Allen could feel them. It was almost intimidating that the enigma was boring it's eyes into the white hair. _His _white hair.

Allen almost turned around to see who was glaring at him but his attention was stolen by Lavi leaning closer to his ear, his warm breath tickling his skin. A shiver ran up his spine as his eyes closed. "Enjoying yourself?" It was nearly a seductive purr, Lavi's voice deep and husky. Allen didn't open his eyes or his mouth to respond, afraid that they'd betray him. He only nodded his head in a yes, Lavi's arm slowly running down to rest on the small boy's arm. "Good."

_Remember Allen, he's probably drunk. Drunk people act stupid. _Lavi slowly shifted back to his original position, keeping his arm securely around Allen, as if he was worried that his kitten would slip away.

Bringing his drink up to his lips, Allen had to wonder how many of those drinks Lavi has had. In fact, he didn't want to think about it. When he was in the car later, he didn't want to freak out over Lavi driving intoxicated. The thought made the younger boy quiver. When Allen decided to finish his own drink, he came to realize that the cup was empty. With a pout, Allen turned slightly to lean next to the other's ear to murmur into it, "I'm going to go get another drink."

Lavi squeezed his arm, the emerald green eye flickering over to Allen just in time to watch him stand and break away from the contact. Once Allen was out of ear shot, Daisya quickly piped up, "That's quite a catch you got there, Lavi."

Lavi shot the soccer player a look that didn't last too long. His arm rested on the back of the couch as he took in a breath to speak. "He's not an object, Daisya." Lavi did his best to look serious, but the thought of the kitten actually being _his _kitten made him smile. A fond one at that. He had to shake the thoughts away, they had just met. It wasn't proper to be thinking about a friend like that. _Plus, he's still getting over Yuu…_

With a sigh, Lavi looked over his shoulder, his eyes searching for a particular silver haired individual. He let out yet another sigh when he couldn't find him, turning his attention back to Daisya, who seemed to be giving him a rather odd smirk.

Allen, on the other hand, had found a bit of trouble at the mini bar. He had ran into someone he didn't want to see again; Tyki. He had got him yet another drink, and seeing Tyki hand him the drink made Allen feel a bit more at ease with accepting them. It was a different drink this time; it looked to be straight rum. If it wasn't for the fact that he was just now starting to feel the warm, fuzzy feeling of his last drink, he would have downed it in no time flat- but he wanted to get back to Lavi without any trouble.

The two exchanged pleasantries, Allen thanking God inwardly that Tyki never brought up his friend, Kanda. It would have ruined Allen's night and cause things to grow ten times more awkward than it already was. Throughout the whole conversation, Allen couldn't seem to keep eye contact; his attention always adverted to the crowd, as if he was in search of a particular someone. By the time their chit-chat was over, he had realized that his solo cup was empty once again. Frowning only for a moment, Allen asked for another before parting ways with Tyki once again.

His eyes idly scanned the crowd, his silver pools taking in everyone's faces as he passed them. In the back of his heart, he couldn't help but want to see Yuu again. And it actually got to the point where he thought he saw Kanda walking up to him, with his eyes on his… and hugging him… and pushing him against a wall… his head in the crook of his neck, making Allen shiver…

"…Allen…" It was a soft breath, a trembling word. It _wasn't _Allen's imagination. Kanda was actually there, hugging him against the wall and breathing in his scent. His heart speeding up, his panic quickly morphing into pain. His trembling fingers almost dropped the cup- and by almost, he did. It splashed away from him, causing the drink to splash onto bystanders that were too drunk or high to notice. Allen clutched at Kanda's shirt, feeling soft kisses pressed to his skin.

_No… _This wasn't happening. It couldn't. Tears rimmed Allen's silver eyes, but he refused to let them fall. Kanda didn't deserve the pleasure of seeing him in this much pain. _No… _He pushed at the taller male's chest, trying to get him off. "_No!" _It was a plea, a soft one, but one that was heard nonetheless. Kanda pulled away just enough to see the pained face of his ex lover. He didn't show any outward feeling, but on the inside, he could swear his heart broke at the sight.

"Allen…" Kanda murmured a plea in his own. The dark eyes tried to search the other's, but they were held shut, tears boiling under them.

Allen pushed at the male again, this time with more force, but his tipsy state wouldn't let him use all his strength. "Get away, Kanda." It stung Kanda to hear Allen call him by his last name. It held so much pain and hatred in the one proper noun.

"But-"

"Go!" Allen had never truly raised his voice at Kanda before, and in a way, it scared him. But Kanda got the hint and backed up, his once remorseful expression turning cold and steely. He gave Allen one last once over before walking away, holding his pride over anything.

Allen stood there with his head bowed, his fists at his sides. He was trying to regain himself from the emotionally straining event. After ten deep breaths, Allen finally looked up; only to see Lavi staring at him with a guarded look that only shown disappointment in them. The look made Allen flinch before looking away and turning his body so it faced away from Lavi. Had he done something wrong? Within moments, he felt a hand on his shoulder. It caused him to jump and look at the person who was giving him the comforting gesture- Lavi. He was gazing down at the smaller male, the emotion in his single eye having changed to one of worry.

Giving a half smile, Allen turned so he could face the redhead properly before bringing his hand up to squeeze his. "Let's get you a new drink." Lavi said over the music, pulling Allen in the direction of the bar, lacing his fingers into his. _To hell with Yuu._

Within an hour, both of the men sat at the couch, piss drunk and high, laughing over the simplest things. It was amazing to Allen. Nothing seemed to bring down his euphoria. It felt like he was floating amongst the clouds by the time they stumbled out of the party. When Allen looked back, he was too far gone to process the scene of Kanda and Lenalee sharing a heated kiss on the other side of the window.

It took the two drunk boys awhile to realize that neither of the two were good to drive- and awhile means when they were halfway down the street in an "invisible" car. It wasn't until Allen turned to Lavi and stated the obvious, "we're fucked up." That they came up with an idea.

Now they walked the streets of the uptown, high class area looking for the nearest motel. Neither of their houses were anywhere near their location and Lavi had claimed to see a Motel 6 only a few blocks north.

"Lavi," Allen dragged out the name in a small whine, previously having complained about his legs feeling like clouds in a rainbow storm. "Where is this'ace? I thought'yeh said t'wis right around th'orner!" the smaller drunk had slurred a few words, causing them to have mixed together, but somehow Lavi had understood completely- as if they had their own 'drunken lingo.'

"It is!" Lavi, on the other hand was completely comprehendible. "I can even see the sign… look!" A drunken hand was raised to the sky, and low and behold, a sign that read 'Motel 8' stood in the finger's path.

Allen had to squint, before shaking his head. "I'nt see't" At the slurred words, the taller male pulled the smaller to his side, his arm snaking around his waist as he bowed closer and pointed again, trying to make it so Allen could follow the finger's line of sight. "Tha's Motel 8. Not 6. Number 6. Such a s'range number…" he trailed off in his babble, Lavi letting out a loose laugh at the random comment.

"Allen, you're drunk. Go home." They both broke out into an uncontrollable laughter, the internet meme well known to them both. Once they had caught their breath, they continued on, stumbling into the door and did their best to present themselves. Before getting to the desk, they had a small bicker about who would be the one talking to the attendant. In the end, Lavi had won, being more comprehendible and sane than Allen. He requested a room for two, simply using his visa card for the 50 dollar charge.

By the time that they were at the room, they had started to laugh about the flowers that decorated the ground- well, more of Allen had started to, but Lavi soon joined in after when Allen had told him that flowers could one day posses the potential to rule over chicken eggs.

When they stumbled in, Allen's eyes grazed the room, Lavi soon joining him over his shoulder. "Mmm, it's warm in here." The taller of the two murmured, tilting his head down till his nose grazed the soft skin of Allen's shoulder. The slightest touch sending shivers down his spine.

"Mhmm," Allen hummed, leaning back onto Lavi who had promptly wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled the male against him. It was meant to be a simple, friendly gesture, but a few seconds later, both of the males had forgotten the fact. Red hair began to tickle Allen's shoulder as Lavi attacked his neck with kisses and love bites.

Allen began to turn in the embrace, his arms lifting to wrap themselves around Lavi's neck. One thing led to another, and soon, Allen found himself pinned to the bed with Lavi on top of him, letting out soft moans as Lavi grinded his hips down onto his own. Their kisses grew more and more heated and needy, the traveling hands and fingers hungrily taking in every lean curve on Lavi's body.

As things started to get hotter, clothes started to come off and raspy breaths turned into gasps and moans of drunken pleasure.

**Sorry it so long to get out! I don't have good internet where I am. (Vacatiooonn with friend's family. WHOOOO.) The chapter seemed to be getting longer than what I wanted, so I broke it up into two. Please R&R! It helps get the chapters out faster and gives me motivation! :3**

**Also! Another special thanks to Hanashi o suru, Kiari Walker, LightMyBulb, and SnowShiro-Kitsune14 for the reviews 3**


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Allen woke up in a daze, a blinding light hitting his eyes. Groaning as he shifted to pull the covers over his head to block out the sun, but found it difficult to do so. A tight grasp was around his waist and his back against a warm chest- his heart skipping a beat as he slowly started to remember the actions of last night in choppy clips. A flush brightened his cheeks as he felt the male behind him shift closer and nudge his nose into the nape of his neck; feeling the bare skin against his own only brought on a deeper blush.

"Mmnnhh." It was a soft groan in the redhead's sleep. "Allen…"

Closing his eyes, Allen took in steady breaths. Maybe he could go back to sleep and act like Lavi was the first one awake. Let _him _have the first reaction. _What was I thinking? What if this ruins our friendship? _Allen thought as he tried to drift back into an oblivious sleep. But having himself pulled against Lavi kept him up, especially when he felt one of Lavi's hands wander up his chest; leaving goose bumps in its wake. Red hair tickled his neck as Lavi shifted again, his hold tightening for that one split second before loosening up once more.

If Allen couldn't fall asleep, this would be one long morning.

As his mind cleared the fuzziness of sleep away, he could gradually start to feel the pounding of his headache. The fact that the sun's rays were folded right over his shut eyes didn't help. Allen had to hold in a small groan, forcing himself to fall back to sleep no matter the awkward circumstance.

Sometime later, Lavi's green eye flickered open, instantly seeing the fair skin of a boy's neck. _Oh shit _was the first thing that swept through his cloudy mind while he gradually unwrapped his arms and pulling away. He was careful to not stir whoever he was bedding with. _Maybe I could just slip out without them noticing…? _He bit his lip, his gaze slowly lifting to see angelic white hair. Lavi's heart instantly dropped, feeling his stomach twist in guilt when he recognized who laid next to him. Sitting up cautiously, Lavi ran a hand through his hair as he let out a tight breath. _You really fucked up this time, Lavi. You took advantage of the poor kid! _He was quick to curse himself, even if at the same time, he couldn't help but let his eyes trail down the slim frame of his one night lover.

Kiss marks adored the creamy skin along Allen's neck and collar bone. In a way, Lavi was proud of his art work, but in the same instance it made him feel all the worse for taking advantage of an emotionally distraught kid.

He found himself desiring to touch the smooth skin all over again and love it just as he had last night. _No, stop it. _He shook his head before slipping out of the bed and taking his clothes with him to the shower, leaving Allen's folded on the bed. They had been flung every which way- even finding his boxers on a lamp head, showcased to all that entered.

Lavi stepped into the steaming shower, not bothering to look in the mirror. Feeling the steaming water wash along the red marks across his back and sides told him enough. Images of the night before flashed behind his closed eyes, and he couldn't keep himself in the shower for longer than five minutes because of the direction his mind was going. The last thing he needed was a hard on and no way to deal with it without making the occupant of the adjoining room notice.

When he came out again, fully clothed and a towel held lazily over his dripping red hair, Allen was sitting up in the bed, his back towards him in all its marked glory. An awkward silence loomed over the dim room, making the particular redhead feel out of place. He didn't do well with awkward situations. Especially not ones like this, with images still fresh in his memory and his friend sitting naked on the hotel bed in front of him.

Allen turned his head to catch his gaze with Lavi's. Lavi wasn't wearing his eye patch, making Allen curious as to what was beyond the curtain of red locks. Biting his lip, Allen looked away. Not a word was dared as the smaller of the two pulled the blanket around his petite frame to stand and take a shower. He walked past Lavi, not sparing a glance when he shut the door behind himself.

The whole interaction made Lavi feel all the worse about himself. He pushed himself to sit on the bed, shaking his head into his hands. His hangover hadn't hit him yet- and he sure as hell was hoping he wouldn't get the headache portion of the withdraw. "He probably hates me now… _fuck._" He muttered in dismay, knowing that the drunken actions of the night before weren't worth losing a close friendship over. He enjoyed the particular silver haired boy's company; they had never _not _have fun. They always found something to laugh about, and Lavi never had a friend like that before.

Twenty minutes passed and Allen hadn't yet left the compounds of the warm shower. It begun to worry his friend. His shower surely hadn't taken that long. Knocking on the door, Lavi waited for the answer and none came. He knocked again, louder this time. "Allen, is everything alright in there?"

It took a moment, but Allen responded. "Y-yeah. Sorry." The words were muffled by the door and the rushing water from the shower, but Lavi heard it clear enough to understand. He let out a soft sigh of relief when he heard the three syllables.

_What am I so worried about, it's just a shower! _Shaking his head, he turned his attention back to the sheetless bed. His one green eye fell on Allen's clothing. A flutter went through Lavi's heart, knowing that Allen would soon need his forgotten clothing. Walking slowly up to it, the redhead held out his hand to touch the fabric but stopped short when he heard the water turn off.

Allen glanced around the light blue bathroom, a displeased look on his face. He didn't feel like the shower was very cleansing; the water would constantly go through scorching hot and frigid. Pulling a towel around himself, Allen stepped out of the tiled shower. He didn't have much to dry off, seeing as he was rarely under the onslaught of bipolar water. Only after towel drying his hair, did he realize that his clothes were absent. He muttered obscenities under his breath, not sure how to deal with this dilemma. Maybe just walk out with the towel around his waist, go to his clothing, and walk back? No, that'd be way too awkward for his liking.

Instead he took a less drastic approach. Walking to the off white door, he put a hand on it to lean himself closer for better hearing. "Lavi…?" He called out through the door. What sounded like a two ton brick falling from the sky was heard from the other side of the door, along with a soft _'ow.' _In panic, Allen grabbed a towel to wrap around his lower body and opened the door to see what had happened. With a worried look, Allen went to the male's side. Lavi was lying on the floor in the fetal position, his hands covering his head as he rocked his body in attempts to ease the pain. Concern ran through Allen at the sight, almost causing him to flinch, but his better judgment told him that he needed to help his friend.

Hesitantly, the Kitten placed a hand on one of Lavi's arms, trying to pull it away from his mess of red hair so he could inspect it. "Lavi, let me look at it." It was a soft murmur, one similar of a mother comforting a crying child. The words took a few long moments for Lavi to process them.

Letting his hold on his head grow limp, Lavi slowly pushed himself up to face Allen. He was taken aback by the close proximity of the mostly naked boy. It was adorable in a way, how Allen's expression showed so much worry for him. Too much thought made him wince, his one green eye closing at the pain that shot through his head. Lavi wanted to raise his hands back up to cradle the pain away from his throbbing head, but Allen's grip wouldn't allow him to do so.

"Lavi look at me." He did, letting Allen move his hair out of the way so he could examine his eyes- or eye for that matter. A frown fell on the ice pink lips when he realized that the eye patch was back on the right eye. Knowing what Allen was trying to do, Lavi bit his lip. It was common first aid practice to look at someone's eyes to see if the person suffered a head concussion. Putting a hand on his eye patch, the pirate shook his head.

"You won't see anything." He muttered, his one eye cast down. Allen felt a pang of guilt wash over him, knowing that he hit a sensitive subject- a feeling that Allen of all people could relate to.

Biting his lip, he wanted to question further, but didn't. He could sense the unease that Lavi was radiating. "Alright, well… what happened with your head?" His voice was tentative, not wanting to bother Lavi more. At the question, the redhead looked up with humorous yet shameful glint in his eye. _As if whatever thoughts that ran through his head had never been there… _Allen thought with a hidden scowl.

"Well, I was really intently watching this ant on the bed. To the point where I wasn't thinking about anything else, and when you said my name, it scared me… and… I kinda fell off the bed, hitting my head on the corner of the nightstand as I went down." Lavi explained with awe. After seeing Allen's 'are-you-serious' look, he laughed nervously, his one hand scratching the back of his neck. Allen had the sudden urge to face palm at the folly; it was so ridiculous that Allen couldn't help but believe it.

They caught eye, then suddenly broke out into laughter. Allen found himself on his back, his red hand on his bare stomach and his glassy silver eyes fixed on the ceiling. Euphoria filled his being; an emotion he hadn't felt in a long while. It was a nice refresher from all the nights spent crying alone in the dark with the memories haunting him. Tilting his head ever so slightly, the silver orbs found the emerald one of Lavi's. He searched the one eye, seeing something held behind the bright amusement. Was it sorrow… _guilt? _Allen shook off the feeling of something being beyond the gaze, he was probably just imagining things.

Taking in a breath, Allen pushed himself up. It took him a moment to realize why Lavi wasn't looking at him anymore- well, he _was. _Just not his eyes. A deep crimson flush that rivaled Lavi's flaming hair spread across his face, his body tensing as it went into a quick laps of shock.

"N-n-neh! Lavi!" Allen squealed, wrapping the towel around his nether regions. He stood abruptly, the blush on his cheeks reaching his ears as the male started to cackle. A loud slam of the bathroom door rang through the small hotel room, causing Lavi's laughter to die down.

Allen sat against the door, his side pressed up against it as his head hid in his knees as if he had anyone to conceal his humiliation from. Tiny tears welded at the edges of his eyes, the pent up emotion shoving its way through him. He took slow, faltering breaths in an endeavor to keep himself from full on crying.

"Allen…?" A whisper came through the thin door, the amusement poorly hidden with faux worry.

"Go away." Allen quivered, curling up tighter in a ball.

"But Alle-"

"Go!" Silence followed, then footsteps, along with a door closing. That made Allen brake. Tears streamed down his rosy cheeks, his body quaking as he let out a breathy sob. He was alone, and doomed to be so. He always found a way to push the people he cared for away. First it was his parents, then Mana, then Cross… then _him. And now, Lavi… _A second sob escaped his throat as a hand reached around his heart to squeeze the life out of it and leave holes to let it bleed out into his hollow chest. His eyes were screwed shut, nothing giving him enough reason to open them, including the sound of the bathroom door opening and the warmth of a body pulling him close.

It never occurred to him that the chest he was nudging his nose on was Lavi's, and that the scent that he was breathing in was his too. All that was left in his torn heart was loneliness, and that was the only thought he allowed himself to recognize.

His heart gave a painful squeeze again as he let out a soft cry. Minutes passed before Allen finally opened his eyes again, letting his senses take charge and pull him out of the hole he dug for himself weeks ago. He laid in bed, boxers somehow on along with a shirt and his still trembling body held against a strong figure that was caring enough to share its warmth with the pitiful boy. Allen's own arms were holding the male back, keeping their bodies flush against each other in his fit. He could feel Lavi's warm breath against the top of his head and comforting hands drawing circles in his back. He sniffed, keeping his blushed face hidden in the black shirt.

"Why were you crying?" The question finally came, pulling Allen from his thoughts that were slowly growing to him falling comfortably asleep. It raised a mix of emotions in his chest, leaving him to do nothing but shake his head; enough indication for Lavi to understand that it was a subject that didn't want to be breached just yet. "It's fine, I understand…" The tone was all the more softer; Allen noticeably relaxing in the redhead's arms.

"I just…" A pause and a breath, "don't want to get up yet…" His voice trailed off, feeling Lavi nod his head in agreement.

"I understand," he repeated, holding the smaller boy closer to him. It felt so right to have Allen in his arms- completely natural- as if his embrace was made just for Allen.

Lavi pulled away ever so slightly and tilted Allen's chin up, pressing a delicate kiss to the soft lips,

**Hi guys! I know this a relatively short update, but it's pretty much the ending to the last chapter. I promise I'll make it up in the next chapter c: **

_****Sooo.**_** I hear most of you are hating on Bakanda? Well, I'm glad! xD That's what I achieve. I'm contemplating on starting a story on how Allen and Kanda's relationship went up until this point, kind of like a prequel. So, all in favor say aye!**

**Also, a shotout too all the reviewers to chapter four! I got some new people to review, and I'm so happy and cfgvnhjkmn about reading all of them! So a big round of applause to… *spot lights & drums* Hanashi o suru! Kiari Walker! LightMyBulb! Alllicat! Cizer! Anddd… Mekenna!**

_*****One last thing:**_** I'm taking ideas to weave into the story, so if you have anything you'd like to see, please do share!**


	6. Chapter 6

Several days passed since the hotel incident. Neither of the two males had talked much since then, Allen either finding himself suddenly busy or Lavi stuck at his new job or at class. Allen took refuge in his room the whole time he wasn't at school. It gave him a chance to sort out his conflicting emotions; when Lavi had kissed him, it wasn't just a simple, run of the mill kiss. It held a certain… passion in it, one that he hadn't felt with anyone else. Not even Kanda. It wasn't like Allen hadn't enjoyed the kiss- in fact, he was the one that deepened it.

But he was also the one that stopped it.

By now, it was Friday all over again, and his last class of the day had just gotten out. It was out of habit that he waited in that special place. He didn't wait long; Kanda would never be coming again. It wasn't like he even went to Black Order High any longer; he had graduated two years ago and since then hasn't been back. Allen closed his eyes, refusing to let himself cry. It was still so painful to think about. The familiar clenching feeling in his chest started to grow to be as common as a breath of air.

Taking in chilly air and letting out steamy breath a few times, Allen finally got his heart to calm down and his emotions to stay at bay. When he opened his eyes again, an illusion flashed before his silver orbs before disappearing behind the wall. He recalled it over and over again: the serene smile and the flip of black hair in the wind before it turned and walked away…

_Stop it, Allen. _He took an about face and went straight to the front of the school. He had people to meet and places to go. _Yes, that's it. _Keeping himself busy had been his only source of solace. Nothing else kept memories at bay. One step at a time, Allen brought himself to the front of the school, his gaze on the ground.

"Alleeeeeennnn!" The voice was a familiar chime. The wind as knocked out of him as he felt a force rush into his back and arms wrap around his shoulders. The flicker of red hair was enough for Allen to know who the assailant was. Silver eyes slowly went from wide to relax when he could smell Lavi's infectious scent. The male nuzzled his nose into the smaller boy's neck as Allen leaned back in the embrace, his heart fluttering at a mile a second.

With his eyes closed and a smile on his face, Allen lifted his hands to place them over Lavi's, in attempts to return the hug. "What are you doing here?" He whispered with a hum, enjoying the warmth he felt coming from Lavi. The bean-sprout could feel a smile form on Lavi's lips that were pressed to the nape of his neck.

"What, do you not want me here? Lenalee invited me to come with you guys to the board walk." Allen blinked his eyes open in puzzlement; he had never heard of these plans before! His gaze flickered around, looking for the particular Chinese girl. Feeling the change of posture, Lavi slowly let go, but kept one of his arms around Allen's waist. He didn't ask why Lavi was being so touchy- but it made sense the second his eyes fell on Lenalee. Kanda- in all his beauty- was standing with her, an annoyed look on his face. A girl that Allen had never seen before was standing with her eyes looking around worriedly and her shoulder length brown hair looked to be in a small mess. Daisya stood next to her, his attention on whatever Lenalee was saying.

As if he knew, Lavi pulled Allen closer and squeezed him reassuringly. "It's fine," he murmured into Allen's ear, trying to convince him of the impossible. "Daisya invited him, no one knew until they showed up together."

It was almost robotic how Allen nodded his head and walked in step with Lavi. His gaze never left the Japanese man, who seemed to have noticed how Lavi was holding him. Triumph ran through Allen's veins when he saw the jealously scorch in the deep black eyes- even if it was for only a second. Feeling Lavi drop his hand from around his waist and entwined their fingers bringing him out of the trance.

"Yeah, it's all paid for," Lenalee's voice chirped up towards Daisya, a kind smile on her lips. "Brother was more than willing to let me use it." Her gaze flickered to the white haired boy, her smile growing into a grin. "Allen! I'm sorry it's last minute- we have everything of yours packed already, we were just waiting for you to get out of school." Her cheerfulness never faltered.

_She seems to be really excited about this… Wait, paid for what?! _Seeing the bewilderment flash in Allen's eyes, the girl couldn't help but laugh.

"We are going to Coney Island in New Jersey." He blinked once, twice, and then looked up at Lavi who was giving him a cheeky grin. Allen felt dizzy at the idea. Sure, he was excited as the next, but he would have appreciated knowing in advanced. With a sigh, he shook his head.

_Whatever, I'm young and free. _He thought before piping in; "That sounds amazing! But… how are we getting there?" At that, Daisya seemed to perk up.

"All me! I'm borrowing my mom's car, it's big enough for all of us." Daisya had a thumb pointed to his chest and a soccer ball in the other, propped up by his side.

Allen couldn't help but enjoy the uplifting atmosphere; it was contagious in its own way and soon, Allen found himself going along with everyone else without second thoughts, even completely forgetting Kanda was within their group.

The world seemed to move fast around Allen, laughter coming as a second nature to him. Every now and then he caught himself glancing at Kanda, hoping to get some satisfactory emotion from the male. But he never did. Kanda was always just glaring out of the front passenger seat window, drowning everyone out.

He felt a tug on his hand, causing him to turn his attention towards whoever was requesting it. "Hmm?" He had to hum over the blasting music, but even if the redhead couldn't hear him, he could read the questioning look in his sparkling eyes. Lavi leaned down so his lips were right at Allen's ear. The warm breath on his neck sent shivers down his spine.

"You know… you're so much cuter when you smile…" The hushed comment caused a blush to slip over Allen's cheeks.

Before Allen could say anything, a voice chirped in: "Kiss him!" The two males blinked at each other, the dare obviously directed towards them. Allen chanced a glance to the perpetrator of the request only to see all eyes on them, goofy grins on Lenalee's and Daisya's faces. Kanda was even looking at them, but with more of a disapproving look then a giddy one (not to anyone's surprise). The other girl- who Allen had learned was Miranda- had an equally large blush on her cheeks. When Allen finally looked back to Lavi, he found his lips caught in his. Shock kept his eyes open until it registered and he began to melt into it.

A hand found its way to the small of Allen's back, pressing him closer to Lavi. His fingers acted as if they had a mind of their own; curling themselves into the ruby locks that adorned Lavi's head. The kiss quickly grew more heated, which gave Lavi the signal to break it. Neither of the males realized that the hoots and whistles were going on until they broke eye contact, still trying to catch their breath. A blush made itself present on the blue eyed boy, but no one seemed to take notice.

"You guys are _defiantly _getting your own room tonight!" The driver cracked, causing laughter to erupt in the car. Without anyone knowing, the one night lovers' hands found each other. Someone would be called stupid if they couldn't tell that they liked one another.

Allen was still sorting his feelings, but as the day progressed, he started to come to one conclusion: maybe he did like Lavi as more than a friend. But he didn't want to rush into it; knowing it was never a good idea to get involved with someone when your heart is still elsewhere (even if it was trying to heal). _This is what I need… _Allen thought, his eyes closing as he leaned back into his seat, resting his head one Lavi's shoulder to endeavor sleep for the rest of the ride.

A group of six teens ran down the halls of the hotel in search for their rooms, calling out who owns what the second the doors were swung open. The pairs had been done by Lenalee; Daisya with Kanda, seeing as Daisya was the one to invite the male, then Allen and Lavi to keep the joke alive, and her and Miranda, seeing as the shy lady didn't really know anyone besides the other female.

No one seemed to care that Kanda seemed to lag behind a bit, being the only one to still act sane. Besides that other brunette… he was sure that she was still having a panic attack in the elevator. Nor did anyone realize that he had been watching a particular white haired male. Jealousy and possessiveness dripped on his ever being, and having to see him kiss that stupid Rabbit! It pissed him off. He knew he was the one to call it off with him because he found someone much more willing, but he never expected to have to see _his _Moyashi kiss someone else.

The Japanese man glanced into the still opened room that Lavi and Allen had claimed, and the sight he saw made him seethe. _I'll show him! _Came the revengeful thoughts before he went to his own room to do his own, questionable things.

Off in another room, Allen and Lavi were keeping to themselves as they set their various things around the room. Allen couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief when he saw the clothing that was packed; whoever had done so, did it right. In the back of his mind, he had a feeling it was Lavi, but he wouldn't say anything.

"Hey, Allen?" It was Lavi to break the silence of the room. The said male jumped, his silver pools quickly finding the one emerald one with a interested look. "About the kis-"

"It's not like I protested, its fine Lavi." Allen cut off with a reassuring smile. His roommate notably relaxed, his usual, carefree grin crossing his lips again.

"So you wouldn't mind if I do it again?" He cooed, watching Allen's expression fill with embarrassment. "I'm joking, Kitten!" He snickered, not helping but finding Allen's many expressions too adorable. "But in all seriousness, I wouldn't mind kissing you again." Lavi winked towards his Kitten before going back to his various things.

The short conversation put Allen into a world of bewilderment. Did Lavi like him that way? He couldn't answer it, just like he couldn't answer it himself; did he like Lavi? They had shared intimate moments together, given that they were both piss drunk. But they both had shared kisses… the kind one would give to someone they were intimate with.

What Allen did know is that he enjoyed every skin contact that they had, been it on accident or on purpose. Each touch left him wanting more- more than he had ever had before. Kanda and him never had sex without either of them being somewhat not sober and because of that, it was only twice.

Yes, Allen Walker lost his virginity while drunk.

And no, he did not take pride in the fact that the only_ three _times had been when he was intoxicated.

In fact, he was hoping to one day change the little fact about himself and get over his sober virginity. But with how things have been going with Lavi so far, he didn't expect his little dream to come true anytime soon.

Allen took a hesitated glance at Lavi, watching the male's back as he searched through one of his bags. Before he could be caught staring, he turned his gaze away and to the window. _As if that would happen…_ The sun had fully set, but some rays still peaked past the horizon, illuminating the lines of clouds with gold. The rest was black, save for the crescent moon and the live city below. The sun had set on the city, leaving it in twinkling lights. Seeing as they were on the East coast of America, the sun didn't set on the beach, but rose instead.

He made his way out to the balcony, putting his arms up to the railing. The crisp winter wind brushed his hair out of his face, leaving his eyes to capture the yellow glint of the city. A calm smile drew at his lips, feeling at peace with himself; even if the situation he was in wasn't a favorable one, he would make the best of it.

Without Allen even knowing, two males were watching him at the same time. The which haired boy was too lost in pleasantry ideas to notice Lavi watching him from where he stood in their shared hotel room and Kanda from the balcony right next to them, puffing on a cigarette. Both males were equally captivated by his subtle beauty and how the most mundane of sceneries turned exquisite when the angel was in the picture. His white hair would take in the soft golden and green glow of the lights bellow and the pool on the second floor balcony's lighting would reflect on his creamy skinned face.

Lavi idly wondered what was going through his Kitten's mind. From the way he was standing, completely relaxed, it must have been gentle thoughts. Just looking at him made the red haired 'pirate' want to come up behind him and hold him tightly. He almost did that too; if it wasn't for his phone buzzing in his pocket.

"Hello…?" Lavi's gaze never left Allen, not daring to look away, even for a split second to check the caller ID. The phone kept on buzzing at his ear, causing Lavi to break his concentration on Allen and investigate why his cellular device wasn't complying. Being the fact that it was an alarm and not a phone call didn't help the male's ego one bit. When he glanced up to look at the white haired angel again, his heart almost stopped.

Allen was looking straight at him, his silver eyes glistening with the room's dim lighting. That tender smile, those ice pink lips, and the way he held himself. If only Lavi had a camera…

"H-hey Allen." It wasn't normal for Lavi to chock on his words. He put a hand to his chest to make it look like he was coughing, forcing a few fake ones in 'attempts to clear his throat.'

The white haired beauty walked back into the room, his expression holding worry for his friend. "You ok, Lavi?" He asked, his head tilting up so he could look at the said coughing person's face.

"Yeah- just a small cough. No big deal!" And there goes that cheesy grin again with the hand behind his neck. Most of the time, Allen could see right through it, but at a time like this, he was just too deep in thought to fully bring himself back to this world. "Well," Lavi took a minute step back, "Looks like we're going to be late for meeting everyone at the pool if we don't go now."

Allen only nodded his head, following Lavi in their leave, making sure to grab his wallet as he did so. Once down the hall, he pressed the downward arrow which promptly lit up t signal that the elevator was going to come to their floor. The two stayed in an awkward silence, neither of them really knowing what to say, seeing as there wasn't much to say. The image of Allen on the balcony flashed through Lavi's mind, causing the older boy to look away.

~'~'~

The music pounded into Kanda's ears. He didn't know why he was here-out of all places- a nightclub. It wasn't like he was dragged along; he went on his own accord. It didn't surprise him that Moyashi and Miranda didn't tag along, but with Lavi, it did. He didn't know the red head all that well, but what he saw at Daisya's party, he figured him to be a party whore.

Deep, black eyes scanned the crowd. Lenalee should have been back with their drinks by now. She had gone with Daisya to the bar to pick them up, seeing that she was under aged for another two years. A growl escaped Kanda's lips when he finally spotted her. She was being held up by some blond guy and she didn't seem too appreciative by it. With long strides, he came up to the two, his arms protectively wrapping around her waist as his glare was glued to the male.

"Hey, _honey._" He purposefully emphasized the 'honey' part, knowing that it would drive the unwanted guest away. And it did its job perfectly. The blonde excused himself, saying he had some business to attend to.

Lenalee turned in the embrace, carefully aware of the two drinks in her hand. She lightly wrapped her arms around the samurai's neck, leaning up for a chaste kiss. "Sorry I took so long." She murmured against his lips, her gaze only braking from his when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Daisya stood behind her, two girls wrapped under his arms. They seemed to be giggling beyond as much as a sober would. Lenalee didn't bat an eye at the sight, letting herself lean against the strong male.

"I'm gonna go to town with these two, so don't wait up." He gave them a wink, easily speaking over the ever changing music in the flashing room. Kanda only gave a nod, as Lenalee waved him off.

The Chinese girl turned back to Kanda, her voice seductive. "Now where were we?"

~'~'~

On the other side of town, a group of what used to be three stood in line for an ice cream stand. Now it was just two, the third sitting on a nearby bench, scarfing down hot dog after hot dog, hamburger after hamburger. To say Allen was famished was an understatement.

Lavi and Miranda only watched in mortification. The timid woman had slowly started to come out of her shell when she realized that everyone wasn't so bad. She had particularly warmed up to Allen, much to Lavi's annoyance. No, he wasn't jealous, he was just… yeah, jealous.

By the time Allen was done eating, the two line standers sat down to accompany the white haired boy. They both held an ice cream cone in hand and a wary look on their face.

"How are you supposed to go on any ride now? You're going to throw up everywhere!" Lavi's ever flamboyant personality showed in his expressive words.

At that, Allen turned green. "Uh-good question." Miranda held a concerned look on her face, clearly not wanting her new friend to get sick. She leaned in to her cone as the two males conversed, but found nothing there. When she looked down to see what had happened, a glob of white cream sat on her black pants. The cold had numbed her to the feeling of the ice cream dropping on her.

The look of concern quickly turned to one of melancholy as her shoulders slumped. "Aaaauuuh…" she whined, moving to stand, but only to fall backwards in a flailing mess, a scream coming from her throat. The action caused Allen and Lavi to go into frenzy, both running around the park table to come to her aid. The brunette waved it off, shaking her head. "No, no… Its fine, it happens all the time!" The way she made herself look cheery only added to the pathetic and depressing appearance.

The two males exchanged a look. Lavi stood up straight as Allen stayed down on one knee to help her. "Come on, Miranda. Let's go back and get you cleaned up."

"B-B-But! I thought- the carnival!" Desperation was obvious in her motions; she didn't want to be the reason they left early and ruin their night just because of one of her stupid mishaps.

That kind smile spread across Allen's lips. "Its fine, I'm sure Lavi doesn't mind either. Plus, we have all day tomorrow to enjoy it." At that, Lavi pumped in, putting an arm on Allen's shoulder and leaning on him.

"Yeah! Come on, Miranda. It's fine!" His signature grin was plastered on his face, and a cheery voice to accompany it. "Uh-oh…"

"She's crying…"

"But-!"

"You made her cry." The ever judging look was on Lavi, even if Miranda was just crying for joy at how kind her new friends were.

**~'~'~**

**Big thanks to Booklover2526, Kiari Walker, Masked-Flame, alllicat, SoulEaterEvansFan, blueeyedcorpse, Kinkylittlewolf, and… blueeyedcorpse? Woah. I didn't notice that you didn't review chapter five, but reviewed one and two (during my edit: AND FOUR :OOO)! Well, no matter! Thank you all for the reviews! Feeling the love c:**

**KANDA PREQULE- Yes, I am planning on doing it, but it won't come soon. It will have to be after I finish "Just Like That" seeing as it will have too many spoilers. Also, if anyone has any ideas for this, please PM me. Anything, big or small, will be appreciated. So don't be shy!**


	7. Chapter 7

Everything… why… it's so dark in here._ I turned around, just in time to see the flicker of a blue orb flash out of view. I think I was following it, but I don't remember. I couldn't remember anything but names without faces. Where ever I am, it was dark. Very… dark. I kept walking forward, but I moved with caution. I couldn't even see my hair that was stuck to my face in sweat, but I could feel it._

Ouch… _I looked down at my abdomen as I stopped my wondering. Something was glowing… glowing red. I reached down to touch it, feeling the warm, thick liquid on my fingers. _What is this?_ A grimace pulled at my face. It was blood. _My blood.

The night prior had gone by too quickly for Allen's tastes. He didn't know when they were planning on leaving New Jersey, but being as it was Saturday, he had a feeling it would be either tonight or some time tomorrow. He was actually, genuinely enjoying himself. Kanda's presence hadn't bothered him more than it normally did when they were dating and going through a rough patch. If he wanted to think optimistically, he could say that there was a chance in friendship still; even if his heart still bled ice into his chest at the thought.

Morning had come and gone with sleep. It wasn't surprising, the whole crew didn't even think of sleep until well past four in the morning. Somehow, Miranda had made Lavi's bed her bed around six thirty, claiming that she was too tired to move any farther. Because of that, Lavi and Allen had shared Allen's bed. It wasn't like either of the males minded. In truth, they both secretly enjoyed having someone to hold while they slept.

Kanda had made himself to his room at some point after the sun had risen. Lenalee was nowhere to be found (but Daisya had an inkling that she was spread eagle under Kanda, completely naked.) Daisya, in fear of walking in on the naughty, had crashed in what was supposed to be Lenalee and Miranda's room. Because of the mix up, Daisya was the first one up. He had promised himself the night before to wake up before everyone else and make sure Lenalee was clear of their room. Sure, he had a guilty conscience for knowing about Kanda and Lenalee's secret relationship, but he was a loyal friend to both of them.

Plus, if Allen found out… all hell would break loose. And the car ride home would not be the most pleasant. Daisya knew everything about Kanda. They had been best friends since they were little, even if Kanda denies relations with him.

With a loud yawn, Allen got himself out of bed. It was a tricky task to unravel himself from Lavi, but he figured it out. He was reluctant to do the task, he found the bed to be quite plush and comfortable even if he was beginning to overheat from the redhead's cuddling. When his eyes fell on his bed mate, he couldn't help but let a smile grace his lips. Warmth seeped from his heart, for a reason he didn't know. He just felt… comfortable in Lavi's presence. A feeling he hadn't been able to achieve with anybody besides Lenalee (she didn't count in Allen's book, though.)

Then silver eyes slid over to the adjacent bed. Miranda laid there, passed out with limbs ever-which-way. It was a comical sight, and it also made Allen question how the female was comfortable. He didn't let his thoughts dwell on the subject much longer, and instead went for his bags.

An hour or so later, Allen stood at the foot of his bed, bathed, dressed, and a frown on his face. He had attempted to wake the red haired sleeping beauty in many different ways, but they all came back to the same thing: a limp Lavi and an annoyed Allen. He didn't even want to bother Miranda, the clumsy woman looked too at peace.

Taking a last, hesitant glance to Lavi, he finally gave up to his stomach's bidding. The snow capped boy was getting far too hungry to deal with a sleeper's antics. Fetching his wallet and card key, Allen went to the door of the room and left without a moment's hesitation.

As fate would give itself, it was at the same time Kanda left his hotel room.

The two males stared at each other, neither of them speaking. The last time they had actually "talked" was at the party. And that didn't turn out to pretty. Allen was the first one to look away, the awkward atmosphere getting to him.

"Che, baka Moyashi." Allen twitched, turning a heated look to Kanda. The kendo master stared at him with a smug smirk, a smirk that poked at Allen's patience level.

"It's _Allen, _BaKanda." It was a hypocritical comeback, but it worked. An equally smug smirk pressed itself on Allen's features. It didn't take long for them to get into an all out war.

"What was that? I didn't know bean sprouts could comprehend words."

"I didn't know dickwads could be so feminine."

"I'm going to fucking _kill_ you, Moyashi!"

"I'd like to see you try, twat! You couldn't punch a wall, even if it was right in front of you!"

A growl erupted from the Japanese man as he took threatening steps forward. This would be the time Allen would clear it, and run for his short life. But something in the male made him stand fast, and even when Kanda pulled him up by the collar with one of the most threatening death glares the world has ever seen, he still didn't even bat an eye.

"… What the fuck is going on out here…?" It was a new voice, a groggy, just woken up, voice. Both males turned their heated glares to the person who interrupted them. Kanda dropped the Moyashi, though not before sending him one last, hell chilling glare.

"… I knew you couldn't kill me." Allen muttered, wanting to get the last word in.

"What the fuck was that, you shit?"

"Allen! Kanda!" Allen let out a yelp and Kanda a grunt when a _thwack _in the side of their heads.

Kanda turned his accusing glare to the perpetrator, "what the fuck was that for, pig-tails?" he sneered, only earning himself another whack and giggling Allen. "Shut the fuck up, baka Moyashi."

_Thwack._

"Can you stop fucking doing that! Shit, woman!"

_Thwack._

"Stop your fucking shi-"

_Wham._

"Fuck it, I'm leaving this shit hole!"

At that, a fairly pissed off Kanda stomped off in the direction of the elevators. A silence hung after the loud shout, no doubt waking other hotel guests.

Allen couldn't hold it in anymore, he started laughing uncontrollably, clutching his stomach and having to lean against the wall behind him for support. The laugh was contagious, easily spreading to 'pig-tails' and the cranky morning person that had woken up to Allen and Kanda's bickering. "Th-that was… was bea-beauti-f-ful!" the white haired boy gasped between fits of giggles, receiving noises of agreement from the other two.

In Allen's book, the day has started out fairly well.

"Can I please have a double cheese-sausage melt, two bacon and egg biscuits, hold the ketchup, three orders of hash browns, six red-velvet pancakes with a side of mix fruit, oh! And a fruit crape, and… English Raspberry Tea." All eyes were on Allen, completely oblivious of the looks he was given even by the people sitting in the table nearby. "Oh, can you make that four double cheese-sausage melts instead of one?" A broad smile graced Allen's lips when he looked up at the stunned waiter. The poor guy had just finished explaining that he was new there, and he already had to feed one boy the amount of a small army.

"Is any of that to go…?" It was a hesitant question, his deep brown eyes flickering between the three friends with uncertainty.

Allen shook his head, his smile growing with mirth, "nope! All for here!" He chirped, patting his stomach, "I haven't eaten since eleven last night! I'm famished." The stunned face turned into one of horror as the male quickly nodded his head and scampered off, probably expecting Allen to add more to the enormous list of food.

The black haired girl let out a small string of giggles as she watched the retreating back, her euphoric gaze flickering between Allen and the waiter. "You sure know how to scare them, Al."

"Are you sure you're gonna be able to eat all that, little buddy?" Lavi asked with a wary, one eyed gawk. He had offered to feed everyone this morning, obviously forgetting the fact that Allen's appetite was monstrous. Allen gave an enthusiastic nod, his stomach also responding with its own grumble.

Silver eyes averted to the window to the left of the group. The IHOP that they decided to have stopped at for breakfast was right along the shore line, and because it was still morning (fairly late morning, but morning nonetheless), the sun was shining right into their eyes. Not that Lavi minded; his height gave him an advantage; the shades had been pulled down just low enough to cover his face if he was sitting upright.

Without Allen's full attention, the two across from him immersed themselves into a conversation about one thing or another that didn't really give Allen any particular interest in joining.

As his eyes followed the occasional clouds and people jogging by, his mind began to wander off to the argument from earlier. Yes, Allen was hurting from the exchanged words. It felt like his heart was about to just explode into a frozen, slushy mess in his chest. But… at the same time, it was relieving. At least Kanda was acting normal again, instead of that irritable silence he shrouded himself in throughout the whole car ride down.

The boy idly wondered what Kanda was doing, or who he was possibly with. Did the girl know that Kanda had a boyfriend during their relationship? _Probably, from the way he reacted at the restaurant, I wouldn't be surprised… _Allen concluded, closing his eyes as a pained tear threatened to slip down his face. He had to keep himself together, for his friends' sake. It was their vacation too. Allen had no right to ruin it over some stupid drama that happened, what? Almost two months ago, if he was correct?

But then again, he had a horrible sense of date.

"Earth to Allen~" A coo came from the ever energetic red head. The only indication that Allen had recognized the coo was a soft 'hmm?' "Come on, Kitten, that hurts. You won't even look at me?" The words were laced with faux hurt, causing Allen to sigh and look over to his flamboyant friend, who in return, grinned like an idiot at his victory.

A curious gaze was on Lavi, but he was not the one who spoke next, but in fact, it was Lenalee. "So, now that I have both of your attention, I have a very serious question to ask that has been really getting to me." The dark haired girl glanced between the two as Allen leaned over to grab his drink that at one point made itself present during his day dreaming. Lenalee took in a breath, and then let it out as she spoke. "So you two are a thing, right? Cause like, you two really seem like it- Allen, are you alright?"

Allen was currently choking on his tea, the question not being one he was expecting in the least. Lavi was too paralyzed with shock to notice his friend's dying state. "N-No!" He choked out, a hand over his heart, try to calm it down before he threw it up.

"Oh…" Lenalee had a disappointed look on her features as she shyed away. When Lavi came back to his senses, his eyes were trained on the kitten across from him, a contemplating look in his eyes. Things stayed like this- Allen fidgeting under Lavi's gaze and Lenalee too embarrassed to talk- until the food came. Lavi didn't even look at his food before he excused himself to go to the bathroom, an unrecognized expression on his features. That's when Lenalee got the courage to talk again.

"You do like him though, right?" She said softly, her gaze casted down on her food. The white haired boy stopped mid chew, then starting again slowly, as if he was contemplating his answer.

"Yes," he confessed, a sigh leaving his lips as he felt a huge bolder lift off his shoulders.

"Then why don't you…?" The question was left hanging, seeing the look on Allen's face made her drop the subject. She knew he best friend enough to know some_thing_ was going through his mind, albeit morbid. From what she knew, it was about Kanda. She wasn't in the least bit surprised that the British male was still hung over the Japanese fellow, they _had _been going out for quite some time and shared many firsts together.

Lavi came back with a bounce to his step and a grin on his face. If h noticed the thick atmosphere, he didn't show it. "I just got off the phone with Daisya!" He proclaimed as he plopped down in the booth next the Lenalee. "He said he'll meet us by the port at twelve thirty!"

"But, Lavi, that's in thirty minutes…" It was Lenalee to crush his parade. Lavi pouted, a whine escaping him; Allen twitched at the annoying sound but kept to the food he was in favor of eating.

"Aw, come on, Lena-lady!" He seriously was starting to sound like a child, and with the way he clang to Lenalee's arm, it wasn't helping his case. "Allen, you think we can do it, right? Riiiiight?" He drawled out the word, much to the snow cap's amusement.

"Yeah, sure Lavi, whatever you say."

"You see! He believes we can do it!"

"He's also the only one that's finished with their food." The Chinese pointed out, causing another whine to erupt from Bookman Junior. Allen let out soft giggles at his friend's expense, watching as Lenalee went along with Lavi as if he was a little kid and she was his mother of some sorts.

Time passed relatively quickly after that, and not a moment past that Lavi didn't stop talking. It felt normal, in a way. As if listening to Lavi rant about some nonsense, Lenalee poking fun at him, and Allen replying sarcastically was a daily routine. It was refreshing from Allen's normal 'Wake up, get bitched at, go to school, be bored, go home, get bitched at, go gambling to pay off debts, go home, poke passed out Master, go to bed.' Even if lately he hadn't been able to fall back into that particular routine, it was still embedded into his brain.

A protective arm wrapping itself around Allen's waist brought him back from his thoughts. _Who the-?_ Moon shine eyes met with an emerald one before flickering to see the rest of the group. It was painfully obvious that Kanda was staring at Lavi with one of the darkest glares, but the hyperactive youth brushed it off with a "hey Yuu!"

Almost immediately Kanda spat back a string of vulgar words, causing Lavi to feign hurt. The whole show was quite hilarious to the onlookers, given that Allen was squirming uncomfortably in Lavi's grasp. He wasn't enjoying being in the middle of the line of fire, he had just gotten over the last spat for heaven's sake!

The rest of the day came and went just as such, even a fist fight starting between Kanda and Allen over the various amusement park rides and who would split with who. Lavi had tried to intervene, but it only brought him into a state of tremendous pain. Who knew Allen's punch could be so strong?

~'~'~

"I don't think this is a good idea…" Allen mumbled, holding a shot glass with uncertainty. Lavi had come up with the idea to play _Never Have I Ever. _Daisya pushed that it was a perfect idea (a perfect idea to get drunk, in Allen's opinion) and everyone else besides Kanda just went with it, even though in the end the samurai was forced into it.

"Oh, come on, Kitten! It's a great idea! I _did _think of it myself and all." The damned basterd was too cheeky for his own good. "Now! Everyone, circle, circle!" The group of six muttered to each other as they slowly formed a circle on the hotel room floor, a bottle of Lemonade Vodka sitting in the middle of them. Lavi quickly began to fill up everyone's shot glasses that he had snuck from a nurses cart, his grin never leaving his face as he did so. "So everyone knows the rules? Yes, yes?" A nod and mutters, "Ok, so let's start! Who would like to go first?"

Lenalee's eyes brightened at that, raising her hand, "Oh! Me, me! Hmm…" All eyes were on her, a hushed silence in the room as she thought of something. "Never have I ever… jumped out of a moving vehicle while drunk, thinking that the turtle on the sidewalk was calling for me to marry it." Confused looks were shared amongst the youths, until all eyes fell on Lavi's empty shot glass, which explained Lenalee's mischievous giggle.

"You promised to never tell anyone about thaaaat…" Lavi muttered the whine, practically everyone bursting out in laughter at the pirate's melancholy. It didn't last long, seeing as Lavi poked at Daisya to go next to get the heat off of him.

"Hmm… Never have I ever had sober sex." For some reason or another, the male was proud of this fact. But because of this, everyone grumbled and downed their shots, even including Miranda. But Lavi didn't miss that he didn't need to refill Allen's glass. Or the look of pain Allen had in his eyes when they casted a glance to Kanda.

**~'~'~**

**God, I feel like this was a shit chapter. I am **_**so sorry. **_**I'm probably going to have to end up redoing this later on…**

**But! For those of you who don't know what "never have I ever" is, well, it's a very fun drinking game. Person A says "never have I ever blahblahblah" and whoever has done said act, has to take a shot. The loser is the first person that has to stop because s/he is just too drunk to go on. I hope that's a good enough explanation. ^-^**

**Thank you to all of my reviewers, Kinkylittlewolf, Booklover2526, Blueeyedcorpse, and kh07gl, for the reviews on chapter six c:**

**Review if you want a faster update! Don't if you don't really care (I won't take offence, I promise!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Edited, I'm sorry for the first shitty update D,x I was in too much of a hurry to finish to forget to send it to my beta and have her read it first. I'm so sorry!**

**For those who already read it, not much has changed. A few things were added, but not important enough to really re-read. :3**

Not this again… _but this time, there was a red orb floating around me, almost as if it was… _giddy. _I frowned at it, wanting to smack it away from me. It was growing uncomfortably close to my skin, and for some reason or another, I knew it would burn if it touched it. How I knew was a mystery. _

_Instinct told me to run, that it meant some serious harm to my health, but a sharp pain in my abdomen kept me from moving. I let out a silent yelp, any and all noise being drowned out in this oblivion. When I looked for the red orb again, it was nowhere to be seen, but something in the back of my mind told me it wasn't a good thing._

_Then, suddenly, a shot of fire coursed through my body._

~'~'~

"You know, Allen, you _really _missed out on a lot." A voice filled the quiet room, leaving a dead silence that followed it. "… Little buddy?" The lights flickered on, leaving Lavi in a curious wonder as to where his smaller friend had gone. The room was vacant from any life besides his own, and it wasn't until the redhead heard the feint clap of fabric in the wind that he got the small idea of where Allen could possibly be. "Now why would you be out there…"

Ever so quietly, Lavi sneaked over to the opened balcony, his eye flickering from the shadowed moon to the deck. He was glad that he was sober for this, because what he saw in front of him made his heart stop. And if he wasn't sober, he would have pounced right then and there. In front of him, laid his little angel in peaceful sleep… wait, his? Whatever, it was his own mind; no one else could judge him for calling Allen his.

"What… are you doing?" a soft murmur escaped Allen's lips, one eye peaking open to catch Lavi snapping a quick picture with the camera on his phone. The tired boy was still too far gone in dream land to really notice what was going on and Lavi took advantage of that, not feeling a single bit guilty.

With a sheepish smile, the photographer-to-be snapped a few more pictures before moving to Allen's side. "Nothing, nothing." He whispered while taking a seat on the floor next to the chair Allen had dozed off on. He wrapped his arms around his legs, lifting his head to the sky and taking in the serene moment. Given that it was cold out, his body still felt plenty warm on the inside. It could have been for the few shots he took, but he didn't suspect it.

It was nice, the air was crisp, not so much as 'fresh' like it would be out in the country, but it was still nice. There wasn't much noise, besides the few cars passing below and the soft howl of the wind through the glass. Then there was Allen's gentle breathing, even and measured to a light slumber. How his ice pink lips were just slightly parted to allow the cold air in and leave warm.

A green eye turned to the boy beside it when he heard movement coming from there. "Lavi?"

"Hmm?" The said male turned his full attention to the caller, allowing his gaze to wander the thin form in front of him. Sometimes looking at Allen made Lavi wonder if he was eating properly. He was so small and thin, but he had to remind himself what was under the shirt. Allen had muscle, not enough to be an ace at any particular sports team, but enough to have someone like Lavi question their eating habits when a shirt covered them. Then for the fast that he had witnessed his eating habits first hand, a very terrifying thing to see for Lavi's last, innocent eye.

Allen left a long pause with his question, silver eyes staring at the stars above them. It was a clear night, except only two stars showed themselves. The city lights masked the rest, leaving the brightest to shine alone. "Have you ever seen a shooting star?"

A confused eye stared at Allen; however the boy was oblivious of the peer, keeping his attention on the two lone stars in the dark sky. After realizing that Allen was waiting for an answer, the redhead gave a simple "no."

"Oh." Silence drew on, leaving Lavi to guess that Allen was expecting a different answer. A full three minutes passed before either of them spoke again. "When I was little, I used to stare at a single star and wait for it to move. I never thought about what I'd wish for, though…" he trailed off, tilting his head to the side so he could see his companion next to him. They locked eyes for a moment before Lavi looked away, uncomfortable with how distant the silver pools looked.

"The old panda always told me to 'never indulge myself in such foolishness.' So, I never really looked." He only shrugged, allowing his mind to wander. Lavi could imagine a little, white haired boy staring up at the sky through a window at night when he should be sleeping, watching a singular star, waiting for it to move but never to know that its forever locked in place.

Shifting drew Lavi's attention back to reality; looking up just in time to see Allen stand up and stretch his arms out in front of himself. "I'm kinda hungry…" acute ears barley caught the murmur, but nothing was said further.

"Hey, Allen? Why did you deny Daisya's first confession?" The question just slipped from his lips without thought, leaving Lavi cursing at himself at his stupidity. Allen stood stock still, his eyes casted downward. The idiot just hardly caught the slight flinch from the boy, causing him to back track. "Ah-you don't have to answer that, sorry." At some point Lavi had stood up and he was now scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Allen shook his head, looking up at Lavi with a heartbreakingly forced smile. "No, you have every right to be curious."

_Oh, Allen, don't give me that look. It hurts to see it. _

"But, I still shouldn't have asked. I'm sorry. Wasn't thinking." Before the conversation could get any more awkward, Lavi moved around the chair and draped an arm over Allen's shoulders. "Come on, you said you were hungry. Let's order some room service!" He gave his signature grin as he dragged the smaller male back into the much warmer hotel room.

Mentioning food was Allen's trigger. "That sounds like a _wonderful _idea!"

"Any idea with food is a wonderful idea to you." Lavi laughed, shaking his head and letting his arm fall from Allen as he searched for the menu. Low and behold, Allen already had it in his hands, greedily looking it up and down as if it were a piece of meat that he could devour.

If this were some anime, Lavi would be sweat dropping.

Once the insanely large order was placed, the duo sat on Lavi's bed. Allen idly flipped through the channels, looking for something that could catch his interest. Eventually he just left it on some random channel, using the TV as a noise filler.

A single, green eye looked up from the upside down bible that was being read. Lavi had found it in the night stand, and seeing as he couldn't find anything else to do with his time, he decided to practice his upside down reading skills. Placing the bible on the night stand beside him, Lavi lifted a brow at the choice of show. "I wouldn't take you for the Spanish Drama kind."

Allen flopped backwards onto the bed, his arms spread out on either side of him. "I'm not, but it's funny to sub what they're saying yourself." Grey eyes looked back at the TV, _"You can't hide dinosaurs in the oven, Paublito! It's against all moral ideals!" _A high pitched, obnoxiously fake Spanish accent left Allen's mouth in time with whatever the female on the screen was saying.

There was a long pause in the room, the only thing that could be heard was the voices coming from the TV and comically put dramatic music.

Another moment passed.

Then laughter filled the expensive room, leaving the two males hugging their stomachs on the bed and tears in their eyes. "O-oh my god, Allen…" the redhead gasped out, "n-never use… use that vo-voice ag-g-ain." Lavi wiped at a tear that was running from his eye. He watched Allen with mirth, finding it all too precious that the younger of the two could make such voices.

With a light hearted atmosphere in the air, the two males laid back on the bed on their backs, side to side and staring at the ceiling. "I think I like my Mexican voice…"Allen muttered, getting a questioning look from Lavi. _"¿Qué?"_ the snow capped boy feigned innocence, blinking his silver eyes in the most endearing way.

A grin eye flickered away, covering the abashed motion with a frustrated sigh. _"Allen Walker. _Or should I call you _Roberto Enrique Montoya -Julio Ruiz_?" A smirk pulled at Lavi's lips, poking fun at the wanna-be Hispanic boy. "You'll defiantly be the whitest 'spic I've ever met."

There was a long silence with silver eyes bearing into a single green one with disdain. Lavi blinked, clearly confused with the irritation Allen was showing.

"W-what?"

Allen let a second pass before he spoke. "Don't use racial slurs like that, its offensive to the culture."

"You're the one that started it when you called your Hispanic accent Mexican!" Lavi threw out in his defense, holding up both his hands in front of him.

"Yeah, but I didn't call them a…" Allen didn't want to say the word, he felt bad doing so. It was the same as calling someone a "nigga," even if was the same as calling someone "dude" or "bro" nowadays. He just found it too awkward, and when he first saw a black male call his equally black friend "nigga," he was lost for words. To him, any racial slurs were offensive.

End of discussion.

But the redhead found the males inability to say the one syllable word to be quite hilarious, and he wasn't afraid to show it.

Red darkened Allen's cheeks as he came to the realization that he was being laughed at, and he quickly swatted at Lavi's arm in farel attempts to get the trouble maker to stop the humiliation.

"Lavi!" Allen whined, yet again smacking said male's arm but in fruitless endeavor. At the sound of the whine, Lavi had only laughed even harder, bringing him to euphoric tears in the process. Soft pink lips pouted and silver eyes casted down. What was before Lavi was a heartbreaking picture; _his _kitten looked close to tears- and not the happy ones that he held in his eyes.

"A-Allen?" Laughter had immediately ceased when Lavi caught eye of Allen's state. "Oh, god, Allen. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-please don't cry! Oh god, oh god, oh god." In the fret, Lavi had pulled Allen into his arms and started stroking the soft, snowy locks of hair. "Shh…"

"… Lavi?"

"Yes…?"

"Let go. You're smothering me." He gave a pause in thought, "and being ridiculous."

When Lavi let go, the pout that Allen saw on his face was priceless and completely childish. He didn't know if he wanted to hug the 'hurt' boy or laugh in his face. Finding it the safest way to go, Allen hugged Lavi, letting out a soft sigh as he rested his head on the hard but warm chest.

"You know something?"

"Hmm?"

"You're such a child."

"I've been told." A nose was nuzzled into the white locks of hair, taking in the mixed scent of fruits and spice. The taller male made a pleasured sound as he exhaled, clearly loving what he could smell on the boy in his arms.

His heart raced in his chest throughout the whole exchange. No matter how calming it felt, he was still excited by how Lavi held him so dearly, like a lover would his beloved. _Only if…_

All thoughts were ended when a rap came at the door, causing the two peaceful men to jump faintly in surprise. "Coming!" A husk voice called out before they began to untangle themselves. For a fleeting moment, Allen could have sworn Lavi was about to kiss him, but the emerald eye diverted itself from his lips and made its way to the door.

The exchange of money and food was quick and easy. Soon enough, steaming food was scattered around the floor in its individual plates. Everything that Allen had ordered hadn't fit on the small table by the balcony so the pair had decided to make the floor the New Table.

Allen claimed the meal to be the best he ever had, but then again, he said that about anything he ate (besides the tofurky burgers cooked by Fou; he had never in his life had to chuck up a meal until that day.) Allen almost lost his appetite at the thought, but in the end his grumbling stomach still won out.

Once the food was devoured and gone, Allen leaned back and patted his stomach. "I'm still hungry…" It was an idle comment, nothing more than a thought said aloud. Taking a glance to the side, the 18 year old blinked in curiosity. _Why is he staring at me like that?_

"You ate all of your food and half of mine! You can't _possibly _be hungry." A low grumble emerged from Allen's stomach, answering for the small male who gave a triumphant smile. Lavi groaned, rolling his eyes at the bizarre white haired Allen. "Where the hell do you put all that? It's against the Laws of Physics!"

With a shrug, Allen sat up properly and looked down at Lavi. His arm was over his forehead and his eyes casted up at the ceiling. "I guess my cursed arm just sucks it all up." He joked in a monotone voice. The red head visibly shivered, causing the boy to divert his attention to his friend next to him.

"Don't say that." He was distraught, his single eye flickering around the room like he was expecting something to go flying at them at any point in time.

"I was only joking-"

"But still, that's some creepy shit. Curses come from demons. Demons haunt people, _ghosts _haunt people." He shivered again, covering his eyes with his hand. "If there is a demon chillen' around you, we _so _aren't friends anymore."

Allen wasn't sure if he was supposed to be hurt or not. What if he was actually cursed? Did their friendship mean that little that a curse would drive them apart? It's not like he wasn't used to things like that, he had lost plenty of friends in the past over stupid things. _It might not be stupid to him. _A voice echoed in his head, making him inwardly sigh. He decided to push on with a joke, turning his head to the side so Lavi was in full view, but hiding his mouth behind a hand. "Code Red, subject Lavi is catching on." He whispered to no one, making sure he was loud enough for said eye patched male to hear.

Who in turn whipped the hand off his face, shot his eye open and cleared it to the other side of the room while chanting "No, no-no-no, noooo, no-no" the whole way. He didn't stop until he was hiding behind the dresser that only covered half of him from Allen's view point, making it all the more amusing for the British male. "You're fucking _psycho. _This relationship," Lavi gestured between them, "yeah, it's over."

While all of this was happening, a particular 'cursed' boy was curled in to himself, laughing his ass off and choking for breath. "Oh, my, _gawd. _Lavi. Are you 'fraid of ghosts?"

Lavi shot Allen a dark look that would make Kanda proud, "Who the hell wouldn't be? They can watch you _poop _for Pete's sake!" That only made Allen laugh harder; Lavi couldn't be serious. Ghosts, out of all things?

The almighty Lavi was afraid of ghosts.

This was gold, and he was _never _going to live it down.

At one point in the laughing fit, Lavi had gotten out of his hiding spot and moved over to where Allen laid in the fetal position on the floor. When Allen cracked an eye open, he saw a single green one too close for comfort and being scared for his life, the previously laughing boy rolled away and slid up into a sitting position against the bed. He kept a wary gaze on Lavi who stared back with the same, Kanda Approved glare. "It's _not _funny. That's some scary shit, Allen." He was frighteningly serious, and Allen would agree with him full-heartedly if it weren't for the fact that demons were just not real. If they were, it'd be a totally different story.

"O-ok, Lavi…" Silver eyes drifted to the side, not wanting to provoke the menacing dog that was Lavi Bookman. His eyes flickered to Lavi and back again while she slowly picked himself up. "I'm gonna go to the vending machine." He muttered slowly and carefully. As if nothing had happened, all the tense air lifted and Lavi was grinning like an idiot all over again. _Speak of bipolar…_

"Alright!" The crazed male chirped, "Get me some Cheese Thingies." A sound of Lavi falling back was heard and Allen brought his bewildered gaze onto him. _He should really get that checked out and see if he in fact is bipolar_, in Allen's opinion.

"'_Cheese Thingies'?" _The two words were question enough for Lavi to understand.

He shrugged, making hand motions in attempts to explain what it looked like. "Ya'know, they're like… super cheesy. And kinda look like funnels?" It was almost funny how serious the male turned in the split seconds.

Allen's lips made an 'oh,' signaling he understood what Mr. Bipolar was talking about. "I know what you're talking about. 'Kay."

_That was beyond strange. _Allen thought, _seriously, that guy needs to get that checked out. I was only joking about him being afraid of ghosts and he went all voodoo on me. _He sighed, running his hand through his hair. Maybe he should get new friends, _which might be it._

Opening his eyes, Allen's gaze fell on Lenalee and Miranda's room. He tilted his head slightly, trying to get a better look at the door. Squinting, he realized that it was faintly ajar and the door lock was keeping it from closing. Walking up to it he pushed it open, fixing the problem as he did it. He walked farther into the dark room in innocent attempts to inform the girl to be more careful.

"Hey, Lenalee, your door was-"

**You all have the right to kill me, now you can get in a line…**

**A special thanks goes to SoulEaterFanEvans for pushing the subject of my much needed update.**

**Now time for my serious apologies. I am soooo **_**fucking **_**sorry! I've been beyond busy with school, the holidays and life in general. Right now, I'm writing this at 3 in the morning and I'm like "HUZZA!... Wakawakawakawakawaka." **

**On another note, I snowboarded today. Ok, I didn't really **_**snowboard. **_**I more of fell on my ass and/or face every 10 feet. People on the lift actually started **_**clapping **_**for me. I'm pathetic, I know. But I now know how to gracefully fall (which was my way of stopping, 'cause, ya'know, my instructor just helpfully **_**forgot to teach my pathetic ass how to stop. **_**But you guys can now expect either a chapter of them snowboarding or a random one-shot.**

**Thank you's go to blueeyedcorpse, Kitsune867, Booklover2526, Kinkylittlewolf, Kiari Walker, Pisces95, and SoulEaterEvansFan for reviewing!**


End file.
